Dragon ball EF:
by kyubi2008
Summary: fifyteen year have passed since gt and the death of gohan, earth his once again a peace as Z fighters return to normal lives and even mr satan still the world champion. but for how long can it last.
1. Chapter 1 season 1 dark gohan Saga

Dark Gohan Saga


	2. Chapter 2 SSJ Pan part 1

" 15 years as passed since Gt and after the death of gohan by the hand of the most powerful Zelta, The world was yet again at peace, As the Z fighters began to live normal lives, A new threat is on it way. tHE TIME AS come for pan to train in the time chamber with Goku abd her gohan wife videl after she fought it was her fought that her father died."

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Dragon Ball EF- Chapter 1- SSJ Pan Part 1

At Kami look out Goku, Pan and videl landed down, as earth's new protect Frieza who was bought back to be the new gaurdian as frieza chnaged her ways. Goku now a 15 year old Teenager, with the same orange cloths he worn in dragonball z with Shenron dragonball around in cicle. Pan who was also a fifthteen year old teenager wearing the ame cloths as gohan gave her in gt, with mid long black hair. Videl aged 28 who also looked and wear the coths from gt. Frieza walked towards Goku as he looked in disbelif.

Frieza started to form to face Goku and looked as he was ready to speak

Frieza " What brings you al the way up here in the tiem of peace.

Goku " it maybe a time of peace and goten witht he other Z fighters living normal lives, but after the death of my son and pan sadness i fought it was time we head to the time chacmber with videl as well. so she can become a SSJ just like me and gohan was before the cell games.

Frieza " she not even half syain."

Pan " I don't care, if my father ever return i want to prove that i am no longer a kid but a SSJ just like here was.

Videl " that right me to."

Frieza smiled as pan words tounched her, but as she know that soon Pan will be heading to orange high just like gohan after killing cell, pointed at goku

Goku gasped. As Frieza sated. they can only after 2 full days in the time chmaber due to Pan starting school. Goku...Videl...Pan was about to head into the time chamber when, they saw a full table of food, which Goku and pan diged into as Videl looked shocked yet again of how fast they eating as Frieza headed to open the time chamber.

Goku " come on pan let race to see who can last the longest eating food.

Pan " your on grandma."

even as Frieza looked on Goku and Pan were still eating as Videl head to unpack inside the time chamber.

Meanwhile back Casplue CO. Vegeta who is now runing the company along with his wife Bulma unaware that Goku had returned. Vegeta who is now helps Bulma who as another child on the way.

Bulma was glad to see that Vegeta finely was pull his weight and not out trainning everyday. Then As Trucks returned with his wife Sarah with their 15 years old child Jane, Both Vegeta and Bulma welcome their son and his wife and child. then trucks looked at his father.

Trucks " I am entering the world champship tourment again, just like goten which is being held in a mouth."

Bulma " Not this again trucks. how many times as i told you not to say stuff like that in fort of your father."

trucks " I know but i thought that they could stay here for the next four weeks, as my father and I head deep into the mountian to train for the upcoming tourment."

Vegeta " Lets do it son."

Bulma faced look anrgy and she start threwing stuff out the window just like CHI CHI.

Bulma " I won't let you Vegeta."

Vegeta crossed his fingers as " Ok Bulma."

Then without warning Both trucks and Vegeat flew out of the the open window.

Bulma " he become lot more like Goku."

Sarah " Boy will be boys, but we need to get jane ready for school tworrow, but she cna be a bit rebelness at times."

Bulma " Very well.

Back at the look out, Goku, Pan and videl was inside the locked time chamber as they choose their beds. While Videl sat down ready to watch, Goku and Pan head out inside the diffenert time zone. Goku turned to pan from the north side."

Goku " Ok, Pan first let have an all out sparing match."

Pan " I am ready when you are grandma."

Then Goku turned SSJ 3 ready to threw Pan into the deep end trying to awaken her SSJ genres as she was not half syain .

Pan " it not fair father, your SSJ 3."

Goku " Pan, we only have two years before you have to go to orange star high school."

Outside the looked out Goten arrived hoping to see if his father had return, he was 25 just like trucks is. Goten powered up to ssj2 and got ready to fire a Kamehameha, then Frieza walk up.

Goten " what are you doing here frieza, we end you years ago."

Frieza " you must be goku son goten."

Goten " what off it... wait it can't be."

Frieza " that right, I was bought back to be earth new Gaurdian."

Goten could see the time chamber key on frieza as he threw his coat off the lookout and had sliver sayain amaor.

Frieza " what can I do for you Goten."

Goten " as their be news of my father."

Frieza " yes, he inside the time chamber with Videl and Pan."

Goten " thanks Frieza i am off to see trucks now."

Meanwhile as Goten flew down form the looked out, back inside the time chamber Goku and pan was crashing as they keeped firing Kamehameha wave one after another, as well as close combat. Goku threw pan into the wall. Videl shouted!

Videl " go easy on her Goku."

Goku " Ok videl, Pan get ready i am about to fire a super Kamehameha, you must learn to control your chi into your hand.

Pan " I am ready father."

Goku " Kanehaneha."

A powerful brust of blue energy strom towards Pan, as Pan got ready to count attack aginst her grandpapa SSJ3 super Kamehameha. Pan " Kanehaneha." A smaller brust of blue energy clashed with super Kamehaneha yet again blowing pan back into the wall. then as Goku got ready to do close combat, as Pan gt up Goku smile. Goku " ok pan if you can hit once i will teach the super Kamehaneha wave, but i will come at you will not mercy, you must have a clear mind or it will be the end for you." Videl " Stop." Goku and Pan flew towards each other as punch and kick head to head. while Videl ran out

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 SSJ Pan part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Back inside the time chamber Videl began her own training to be stronger then her father, while Goku was still tossing pan around as Pan try and try to gather the energy to hit Goku in order for her to lean Goku's super Kamehameha.

Pan again tried to hit Goku but just get blasted back into the wall.

Goku " Pan it already been a full year in here but though you are a bit stronger you still don't have a clear mind in order to awaken your Saiyans genres."

Videl " you can do it Pan, have a clear mind."

Pan " I am trying but i won't lose to you."

Goku " Good pan. lets carry on."

Pan and Goku went head to head, as Goku fired Kamehameha blasting pan into the wall yet again, As Videl still trains Pan yet again went close combat with Goku as, Goku get moving around. Pan punched, punched and kick as Goku overpowered blow by blow. Goku looked shocked as Pan was still trying to hit him once.

Videl " Keep it up pan you can do this."

Pan cheered up and to goku shocked her energy slow but sure start to rise but as it did Goku looked at Pan as she was ready to have another close to close combat."

Goku " Pan I am sorry, but we must step up the training."

Pan " What you mean."

Goku " remember you only have to hit me once."

Pan " Take this i won't let you win."

Goku " what, well take this, Dragon fisted."

Pan " Kamehameha."

Meanwhile as dragon fist headed towards pan, Pan Kamehameha wave was heading into the dragon fist, Goten head to the Diablo Desert when SSJ trucks and SSJ Vegeta were training before heading to dragons rocks.

Trucks " The heat is to much."

Vegeta " trucks we have to carry on training before we head to dragons rock."

Trucks " Ok, since we only got a mouth before the world championship tournament."

Then before they crashed Goten landed near them.

Goten " Hello trucks and Vegeta."

Trucks " Hello Goten."

Vegeta " well, hello Goten I see you got soft in this time of peace."

Goten " Soon i be training for the world championship tournament."

Goten powered up to SSJ as Vegeta turn around to shim

Vegeta " well, then why don't you fuse and take me on."

Trucks " Father, we have not tried it in a while."

Goten " Don't me to reckless Vegeta."

Vegeta powered up to SSJ4 as Goten and trucks prepare the fusion dance.

Trucks " Lets do it Goten."

Goten " get ready Vegeta."

Goten & trucks " Fusion dance."

even with years of not fusing , as they skipped to last step, their power levels were even and they became SJJ3 Gotenk's. They faced each other as Gotenk's yet again sound cocky

Gotenk's " Your going down Vegeta."

Vegeta " Bring it on."

Gotenk's and Vegeta went blow to blow in close combat but even without SJJ4 Vegeta was shocked of how much stronger they our then when against super Buu. They were almost even matched. the ground started to shake as they carried on going blow for blow slowly moving backwards at the same time.

Gotenk's " Vegeta, how we to much for you."

Vegeta jumped back

Vegeta " I can see your still reckless and rush off when fused together so try this.."

Gotenk's " what. he doing."

Energy started to rise with Vegeta energy slowly being seen as it cloaks in SSJ4 Aura.

Vegeta " Galic gun."

Purple beam headed towards Gotenk's

Gotenk's " Ha, is this all the SSJ4 can offer, well try this Galic gun."

Vegeta stunned as the two Purple beams were heading towards on another.

Vegeta " How can their use it, they only seen it once."

Two beams crashed as Both Vegeta and Gotenk's were locked into a beam battle struggle but Vegeta pull back as an Massive explosion of Purple beam. They both jumped out of the way.

Gotenk's " want round two Vegeta."

Vegeta " Still cocky, looks like we better finish here before your fusion runs out."

Vegeta looked like he flash steps, as he was right behind Gotenk's. Gotenk's jumped around as he prepare to launch a crazy attack.

Gotenk's " Try thisUltra Assault Buu Volley Ball ."

Vegeta " Ha that may have worked on Buu but, I am Vegeta."

Vegeta fired a final flash at the ground shooting up into the air like the Feet Kamehameha. Gotenk's flew up."

Gotenk's " you won't get away ."

Vegeta " Super final flash."

in his SSJ4 state. Vegeta lauch his most powerful Final flash but As it head towards Gontenk's Vegeta power down to SSJ2.5.

Gotenk's " No way! help."

Then just as it was about to hot Gotenk's defuse as the fimal flash blew up part of the ground. Now as Goten and trucks as back into the noral state. Vegeta powered down

Vegeta " well, why don't we head to dragon rock to do more trianning before the world Championship."

Trucks & Goten " lets do this."

As they flew Vegeta look behind and said in his mind

Vegeta " Only another hour before I get a rematch with reckless Gotenk's

Inside the time chamber Pan finly went SJJ, as Goku powered down back to SSJ

Goku " Videl get ready our time his almost up."

Videl " Ok Goku,"

Goku " now pan let have a final test you ready to lauch that move, as i want to see how many times you can use in one battle."

Pan " Lets do this."

Pan and Goku " Ultimate Kame..ham..eha

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Pan goes to the High school

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Just as Krillin and android #18 arrive at the lookout, The time Chamber door opened as Goku, Pan still in SSJ mode and Videl. they walked up to Krillin and android 18.

Goku " Hi. Krillin."

Krillin " hi again Goku i see pan is now a SSJ, just like you and gohan was befoe the cell games."

Pan " I am ready to head home now."

Videl " See you Krillin and android 18 hope your daughter is off to high school."

Both SSJ Pan, Videl and Goku flew from the outpost, towards Goku house.

Goku " Wonder what CHI-CHI will say."

As they left, Frizea " what Can i do you for Krillin and android 18."

Krillin " we would like to use the time chamber."

A day later at Goku Lager house, Chi-Chi looked mad as Goku, SSJ Pan and Videl walked in. CHI-Chi turn around to goku giving him a hug just as she look mad. Chi-Chi " Not again Goku, how cna she go to school like that." Goku " Don't worry CHI-CHI, people will think it just blonde hair, and she won't show off her new super strength and power." Videl " Off to see mt father now." Chi-Chi " better be right Goku, and if pan does well at school then you both can head to world champship tourment which take place within a few weeks." Goku " Right."

The next Morning Jane and Pan flew towards orange star High school in Satan City which now two statues of Satan either side of the enetry.

Chi-Chi " Do well Pan."

Pan & Jane " don't worry we will."

While flying towards orange star High school, Jane looked at Pan SSJ hair.

Jane " I pan I see you can stay powrred up in SSJ."

Pan " yes! thanks to my grandpama."

Jane " Gohan would be pround, but Pan watch this."

Unlike pan, Jane powered up to Utrla SSJ, as both Her and Pan flew faster in SSJ moSW.

Jane " Keep up if you can."

Pan " I am right behind you."

After Arriving in Santan City, and just Like Gohan Both Jane and Pan saw a gang about to mug an old lady. they looked at each other and landed only 500 yards from the Orange Star High School.

Pan " Stop right their."

Jane " now leave."

Gang leader " Ha, well look at this guys, it seems they want to be taught a lesson."

Member 1 " let get then, your outnumed to 2."

Pan & Jane " Bring it."

Jane powered down as, the gang split up into three on three ready to attack Both SSJ pan and Jane. the gang rushed towards them with knifes in hand but as quick as they did. Jane and Pan easy took them down usin to much power as they sent them flying over 500 Metres. they turned to the old lady.

Pan & Jane " Don't tell anyone of this and I you ok."

old Lady " don't worry dear i won't and thanks i don't what would happen if your not here, and i like your blonde hair."

After that, they arrived on top of the orange star high school, were another female was, she looked at them Both and walk towards them.

Mary " well, I did you two get up here, it quiet way up."

Pan and Jane looked shocked as they turn towards each other then turn back towards Mary ready to tell a lie.

Pan " we took the long way up."

Jane " that right, now get lost!

Mary " I will find out how you did that."

Mary left as, Pan and Jane headed down the roof stairs ready to get to class for their first lesson English. they walked to their locker which was next to their class but as they did Jane turn back to Pan.

Jane " Pan, why don't we missed this Lesson and take look around."

Due to Pan bring SSJ she started to become a bit rebel as Jane was slowly rubbing off of her. she smile and turned back to Jane

Pan "Lets do this Jane."

Pan and Jane ran down the east hallway towards P.E, as they hallways were empty they found that their could a bit faster. they kept heading down the hallway until they reached the P.E area. As they looked outside they saw mostly female playing baseball . Pan and Jane looked at he other

Pan " Why don't we join in."

Jane " sound good but let not show of our power

Pan " Right."

So Pam and Jane walked to see a topless big boob female teacher picking another set of teams for the second half.

? " my name is Smith, your not in this class."

Jane " I know but, we want to do something more fun."

Smith " Very well, you both can go on the red team."

Mary who was the leader of the red team

Mary " you guys again, i saw you on the roof this morning."

Pan " I know but were only here to play baseball."

Mary " ok Jane you be the last to bat, Pan your up to bat first."

Jane whispered " we can show of your super powers."

Smith " lets get game begin o and Pan i like your blonde hair."

So as the female got into place, SSJ Pan was the first to bat, As an very good female threw the ball towards Pan, Some how Pan got an home run but, luckily the other students fought she was just luck the first time.

As students kept batting and running, the score was

Red Team Blue Team

15 10

Then Jane took to the batting, she did as well as Pan but before she could run, they saw the head teacher point to them but as he began to walk from them, they ran behind a small Hut and Flew out of school heading back home right before the home time bell rang. When the head teacher and smith got behind the hut, they saw that they were gone

Smith " Were could they i got to."

headmaster " I am not sure but I talk to them tworrow

Smith " it their first day, they were just looking for some fun let them off."

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Gathering for the tournment

" with only a week to go before the world championship tournament everyone was starting to gather at Kame House, but meanwhile back at orange star high school, Pan and Jane are called into the head Masters office.

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Inside the orange high school headmasters office, SSJ Pan and Jane walked in stood in font of the headmaster. Headmaster looked at them.

Headmaster " As you know, in a week time the world championship tournament will start."

Pan " So, what about it."

Jane " we can easy win."

Headmaster " you two our choose to be fighters in this tournament for orange star high school, as you see I got you orange fighting sutie with the H school on.

Pan " am in."

Jane " this will be easy."

Headmaster " Dismissed."

After coming out of the headmaster office, their saw that it was three clock and they quickly ran up to the roof to take off knowing that their already 20 mins late. While they started to fly, their yet again found another armed gang robbing a bank. still want to be like her father Pan rush in.

Jane " Pan, we have to get to Kame house."

Pan " Lets first deal with this."

Jane " sound good, you like become your father Gohan."

Pan and Jane flew towards the bank, and Jane got ready to fire an beam.

Jane " Burning Attack."

spade like shape with his fingers in which a Ki Ball shoots out

Pan " my turn Kame..ham...eha."

pan and were at front with the arms outstretched, and she fired a blue wave. The both attacks hit the bank blowing the front of but also blasting the gang to the ground but before they could be seen they flew off."

Jane " great Job, now let speed it up

Pan " try to keep up.

While back Kame house Master Roshi, sat around a big table. with Krillin on the left and Android #18 sat next to Krillin, with Chi-Chi and Bulma on the right.

Krillin " were our Pan and Jane, with only a week before the tournament."

Roshi " They be here soon, wait here comes trucks and Vegeta and Goten."

Trucks " Hi again guys, we only got a week to go."

Bulma " hey trucks were sarah."

Trucks " at home."

Vegeta walked over, to Chi-Chi just when Goku arrived

Vegeta " Ha, Goku hope you enter the upcoming World championship."

Goku " I will Vegeta."

Just before Goten could talk, more z fighters arrived Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Uub.

Roshi " Glad to see you all here ready for next week."

Piccolo " Hey were Pan and Jane."

Chi-Chi " they have not arrived yet."

Tien " Ha, well lets start eating while we wait."

Then, ssj Pan and Jane arrive but before they could say anything, the News came on.

newscaster " welcome to satan city news, at first next week it will be another world championship tournament, with 10 places up for glads." " The other top story early this afternoon a Explosion come be heard causing a quiet a bit of damage though it took down the armed gang, that all for now.

Chi-Chi & Bulma " Pan & Jane was that why you was Late."

Vegeta " Ha, that good."

Uub " me and Buu think it was wrong."

Then as night fell, Fortune-teller Baba came in Master Roshi turn around to here as every Z-fighters gathered around the table.

Roshi " what can we do for you Fortune-teller."

Fortune- teller " I can see you gathered here for the world championship tournament."

Z-fighters " That right, even Chi-Chi & Bulma will enter."

Fortune- teller " Goten & trucks I got a gifted for you from the Kai's."

Goten " what is it."

Fortune Teller " for the world championship tournament only, here are Potara _Earring so you can enter as Gotenks."_

_Goten and trucks put the earrings on and fusion into Gotenks._

_Gotenks " Vegeta fancy the last week of training."_

_Gotenk's powered up to SSJ3 as they looked at Pan."_

_Gotenk's " see you SSJ pan, let go Vegeta."_

_As Gotenk's and Vegeta Left to train for the last week, Chi-Chi, Goku, Pan head back home to spread time as family and with Gohan wife Videl._

_Goku " See you late everyone I see you a the Tournament next week."_

_Pan " Sarah come with us s we can train to together."_

_Sarah and Pan ran off, with Goku and Chi-Chi right behind._

_Fortune Teller " I must go now, see you next time."_

_The next morning, at Kame island Piccolo and Yamcha prepare to face off while the rest chilled out._

_Piccolo " Hope your ready Yamcha."_

_Yamcha " Bring it on Piccolo."_

_Yamcha and Piccolo when head to head as the other fighters looked out of the window, Yamcha and Piccolo were even match much to this Supise but even before for three min mar. Piccolo energy rose._

_Piccolo " Try this Yamcha my new move, Kuukanteni Punch"_

creates a hole in time and space that has an entrance and an exit. He then punches into this hole and his fist comes out of the exit, allowing to attack enemies from a. Yamcha jumped in the way.

Yamcha " wait, that's was Janemba's move."

Piccolo " It took be while to do it but I did.

Yamcha " try this wolf fang fist."

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 world championship tournament

" The world Championship Tournament, is here, as every fighter gathered long with the Some z fighters ready to become the world Championship. An unknown fighter wearing black robes just enough to cover his face, but he is a friend or Foe.!

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

While the fighters and people head into the Tournament, Goku, Videl, SSJ Pan, Chi-Chi and Jane all arrived waiting for the other Z fighters, to come with only 10 minutes before it starts.

Goku " their is only 10 minutes, were is everyone."

Chi-Chi " Don't worry Goku their be here."

Pan " That right, I can't wait to win."

Jane " we will win Pan."

Then Vegeta, and Gotenks arrived to meet up with Goku

Goku " I see, that Gotenks is still wearing the Potara _Earring."_

_Gotenks " That right, wait here comes__ Bulma, Krillin_, Android #18, Majin Uub and Tien Shinhan"

Jane " Dam it when do we start, I want to get on."

Vegeta " they better start soon"

Android 18 " Hi, guys were Ready."

Krillin " Don't forget about me."

Then as the rest of the Z fighters arrived, an unknown dark robe figure which looked like the same of size of Gohan. face the Z fighters. The Z fighters looked on,

? " well, the Z-fighters, Hope you can win, see you inisde."

The dark robe figure walked into the tournament.

Pan " Who was that guy Goku"

Vegeta " I don't know but i can not sense his energy."

Goku " Be careful, as we don't know who he us."

Then the Z fighters walked in, ready for the Elimination Round.

As they walked into the Elimination round A high tech punch a machine as the World Tournament Announcer came in."

Announcer " As within the World Tournament Saga, and just like then just sixteen people can get into the quarter-finals."

Vegeta punched the ground.

Vegeta " No this again."

Bulma " it must me done, it looks like be and Chi-Chi are up first."

Announcer " Please can you get in line, since their are over 300 fighters, the highest sixteen will advance."

Goku " Now Pan since you our already a SSJ try not to break the machine."

Pan " I won't, that goes for you to Majin Uub."

Majin Uub " I try."

Announcer " can the first fighter please step."

Chi-Chi walked up.|"

Chi-Chi " Ha, watch this."

Chi-Chi punched the Machine and so did Bulma which their score 230, Next it was Pan turn to step up."

Pan " Here I come."

the fighters looked shocked unaware now Pan was in SSJ mode, she score over 900, then as quarter of other fighters over score below 100. Next Goku was up.

Goku " watch me Vegeta we may have to fight

Vegeta " Don't worry, I be ready Goku."

Goku punched and yet Videl look shocked as he score over 1500, knowing that her father hi still the world champion.

Announcer " Can the next fighter step up."

Vegeta " I ready to."

Vegeta punched the machine and score 1400, Jane scored 800.

quarter" will the next one please step up."

Gotenk's " when is it my turn."

quarter of fighters also got kicked out, then Majin Uub step up

Majin Uub " My turn, to hit."

Majin Uub and Gotenk's hit both scoring 1550, 1600 not using the full power. next up was is Piccolo

Piccolo " Ha, my turn."

here score after fighters hit the Machine, but their no match for Z fighters, as every fight could score higher then the Z fighters. The world Announcer called up the last few fighters. The dark Robe fighter step up

? (evil) " This is we're I show you how it done Z fighters.

the dark robe fighter punched the machine but as he did it said error, The world Announcer passed him due to a unknown sense of energy which was just enough for him to passed the dark robe fighter.

then after that the sixteen fighters including the Z fighters walked up to the front waiting for the box to come out to see who would be in which out of 8 fighters.

Announcer "you have all passed but like before you must pick numbers out of his box to see who will fight who, So first Can Chi-Chi please step up."

Chi-Chi "right."

Chi-Chi put her hand in the box and drew number one,

Announcer " you be in the first fight."

Then the other Z fighters pick their number and the Announcer put it down."

Announcer " Right, so here our the first quarter-final around,

First round will me Chi-Chi vs. Bulma

Second round Pan vs. Vegeta

Third round dark fighter vs. Majin Uub

Fourth round Krillin vs. Yamcha

Fifth round Jane vs. Piccolo

Sixth round Android #18 vs. Tien Shinhan

Seventh round Goku vs. Videl

Eighth round Gotenk's vs. Yajirobe

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 ChiChi vs Bulma

" After the Elimination round, the Z fighters made it though, but who is the dark fighter and what is is plan

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

As the cword gathered in the seats all around the area, and with Mr. Satan still wearing his champion ship Belt. while the fighters were at the back of the area. the cword was screaming loudly. The Announcer Stood at the middle of the outside of the big ring.

Announcer " Welcome to the World championship tournament, and like last time, the winner will face unbeatable Champion Mr. Satan but first it time for our first Match."

The crowd roared high, as the other Z fighters was ready to see Ch-Chi and Bulma IN battle

Announcer " first Please welcome the first fight Chi-Chi who was in the Tournament, which was destroyed by king Piccolo son."

Chi-Chi " Bulma not match for me."

Announcer" next fighter Bulma, who is the first time fighter, of the world championship tournament."

As Chi-Cho and Bulma walked to either side of the wig and with the crowd cheering, back inisde the dark fighter was no were t seen long with Krillin. Vegeta turned to Goku.

Vegeta " Bulma will win against your wife."

Goku "Watch out for pan Vegeta."

Vegeta "can't wait to see what you taught."

SSJ Pan "watches out Vegeta, I am a SSJ

Chi-Chi "hope you're ready Bulma."

Bulma "you're going down Chi-Chi."

Announcer "let the match begin."

As the match begin Chi-Chi and Bulma crashed hitting and punching nonstop, the crowd Cheer louder as Chi-Chi and Bulma went straight at it.

Announcer "who will win this match."

Chi-Chi "try this spinning kick."

Bulma "Spinning kick."

The two fighters clashed both being flew back to the side of ring, as they ran at each other, the Announcer wild the crowd. The other Z fighters looked on, as Chi-Chi jumped over and drop kicked Bulma to the ground.

Announcer "what a close match, their been going blow to blow for hours."

The fight heated up, as Bulma was starting to overpower Chi-Chi, while Chi-Chi tried to defend herself from Bulma powerful kicks. Inside the fighter area, Videl turned to Vegeta.

Videl "Vegeta, how is Bulma over powering Chi-Chi.

Vegeta "I been training her for this reason, so I guess Goku I win again,"

Goku "it not over yet, Vegeta."

Vegeta "we see Goku."

Back outside of the area the battle was still going on, with Chi-Chi and Bulma evenly matched, the crowd was even wilder. Both would not give up as they try to prove their better wife.

Chi-Chi "Come on Bulma, how long can you list."

Bulma "I will win Chi-Chi Vegeta brings training me."

Chi-Chi "Goku better than Vegeta."

Bulma and Chi-Chi clashed again and again, as they touched and kicked making the ring shake. The crowd was ruling them on as the match son became more then friend.

Chi-Chi "here what Goku taught me, Kame..ham..eha."

A small blue beam, two times smaller than the Original Kamehameha. Bulma just jumped out of the way as she rushed towards Chi-Chi."

Bulma "nice try but it not even as good as Goku's when he was a kid."

Chi-Chi "Kame…ham…eha."

Another small blue wave fired, blasting Bulma just 1 inch way from a ring out. The fight raged on as Bulma ran towards Chi-Chi to stop her firing a Kamehameha, she summersaulted over Chi-Chi kicking her near the side.

Announcer "this match is still nonstop, with no fighter showing an inch."

The fighting carried on but slowly they were tidying, As Chi-Chi and Bulma went head to head blow to blow the Announcer and crowd was going wild. Chi-Chi got ready to fire the fine Kame..ham..eha as she prepare her hand.

Chi-Chi "I am sorry but it as you end."

Bulma " that right it will."

Chi-Chi & Bulma " Kame…ham..eha.

Two blue energy Kame wave flew out of Chi-Chi and Bulma as Chi-Chi looked shocked.

Chi-Chi " How."

Bulma " Like Goku I copied you.

Announcer " who will win, in this epic fight."

The two waves hit, as a big blast shacked the area. As the smoke cleared Chi-Chi and Bulma were Both outside of the ring.

Announcer " Looks like it a draw, so they both our out of the Tournament as we just got word from Mr, Satan in his top VIP box."

As Chi-Chi, Bulma and the other Z fighters headed to the Tournament restaurant, while Videl head down to the back way of the fighters waiting area, she saw The Dark fighters looking down on the Very badly beaten Krillin.

Videl " what do you want Dark fighter."

Dark Fighter " Look at your Z fighter here, it will be awhile before he wakes up."

Videl " I will get you for this."

A dark fighter " look after our Daugh…. videl, I got a plan to bring earth to it keels."

Videl " wait! You can't my husband G…."

Then just before Videl could finish the Dark fighter blast Videl into the Tournament Restaurant, the other Z fighters rushed to Videl. As the dark fighter looked down on them, the Z fighters rushed over.

" Can the dark fighter really be G…., or is the worst yet to come.

p.s this is a short episode today.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 Vegeta! Pans X2 UKTKAMEHANEHA

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Next morning as The Z fighter visit the Tournament Hospital, at wing B were Krillin and Videl was resting. Before the start of the next Match Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Chi-Chi, Bulma and the other Z fighters went to check on them before asking the Doctor.

Goku "Doctor, how are they."

Doctor "they will be fine, although I don't know when they will come out coma."

Pan "Wait! To I found out who did this."

Vegeta "Come on lets head back, I think the next Match is starting.

As sat back down in his VIP box looking over the area, the crowd was screaming with Joy, and cheer as they got ready for the next match then the Announcer came out."

Announcer "welcome, to the second Match of the Quarter Finals, with first Match ending in a draw, how will this match come out."

Crowd "Cheers."

Announcer "Before we welcome the fighters Due to Krillin and Videl being in the Hospital Goku and Yamcha will go on to the Semi Finals."

Inside

Vegeta "looks like you get an easy ride Goku."

Majin Uub "were is the dark fighter."

Goku "I don't know but we have to be on our Guard."

Then the Announcer called out Vegeta and Pan just as the crowd were wild.

Vegeta "Good look Pan."

Pan "I don't need luck."

Jane "you can beat him Pan."

Trucks "father go easy on her, as she only a SSJ."

Pan and Vegeta walked out, as the dark fighter was no were to be seen. The crowd jumped and down waiting for the next fight to happen.

At the area Vegeta and Pan got to either side of the area. The Announcer looked at the bell ringer, as he got the crowd going.

Announcer "without further a do let's get this Match started."

(bell rang)

Vegeta "To give you a change , I will only go SSJ as you are already in SSJ state thanks to Goku."

Pan "Ok, but you may not win."

Vegeta powered to SSJ before they both clashed punching and kicking as they flew into the air.

Announcer "The fight as take to the air."

Mr. Satan "their goes Pan, beat Vegeta."

The fighting in the air carried on as thy were evenly matched in SSJ mode, Vegeta and Pan was hitting hard that only bangs come be heard throughout the Sky but the Z fighters could see them perfectly.

Vegeta "got to say Pan, your good but I will win."

Pan "Give me all you go Vegeta."

Vegeta arms spread out, palms facing the opponent. Then the wrists are brought together, like in the Kamehameha.

Vegeta "Get ready Pan I won't hold back, Final Flash."

An almighty blast of Ki rip out heading towards Pan, but just as Pan move out of the way she cupped hands behind the back, then brought to the front with the arms outstretched."

Pan "My turn, Kame..ham..eha."

A Blast of blue Ki screamed towards Vegeta. Then as he move out of the way, they both went back head to head.

Announcer "what a good Match, this can go either way."

Crowd 1 "how is this that Possible."

Inside the Mr Satan box an news reporter put her Mic in front of Satan.

Reporter "How are they doing that."

Mr Satan "well, a fighting style using Ki inside your body."

Reporter "they you know, that lets get back to the Match."

Back outside Vegeta and Pan were still fighting in the air, still evenly match blow to blow as they fired another final Flash and Kamehameha. The Both blast clashed sending they both in to the area.

Announcer "Our you guys alright."

Meanwhile as Vegeta and Pan carried clashing blow to blow in air, inside the fighter's area Bulma tuned to Goku.

Bulma "go beater Vegeta."

Jane "Sorry Bulma Pan will beat Vegeta."

Trucks "we have to wait and see."

Outside Pan and Vegeta landed and started going blow to blow with punches and kicks on the area floor, as Two SSJ. After many hours of nonstop fighting Both fighters started to look tidy.

Vegeta "Let's finish this Pan."

Pan "Lets finish this."

The crowd roared as Pan and got Vegeta got ready for their final attacks.

Announcer "here we go who will win."

They prepare their hands for the final attack.

Vegeta "Good bye pan, Big bang attack."

Pan "2x Ultimate Kame…ham…eha."

Vegeta "what its impossible."

Vegeta Big bang Ki blasted head towards Pan's Blast wave like a regular Kamehameha but bigger and 2X more powerful then the Ultimate Kamehameha. They moved clashed and with Vegeta in SSJ mode, the small energy Pan saved for going SSJ was enough to blow Vegeta out of ring as an Massive Explosion also destroyed the area walls and blasted the Announcer into the wall.

Announcer "The area it damage, but the winner is Pan,"

Vegeta thinking "that was very powerful move but, I can see that it will bring to take it toll on Pan."

As Pan meets with Sarah, Vegeta walked up to Goku in the waiting area.

Vegeta "Goku, I guess you teach her more than just staying powered up in SSJ."

Goku "I only taught the Ultimate Kamehameha, but she made it 2x stronger."

Vegeta "Goku though she has improved it, it will take it toll."

Goku " I know the more power she makes it, soon she will power down from her SSJ state, just Me AND Gohan did after the Cell Games.

Then they went inside but unaware to the Z fighters, the Dark fighter was looking from above down on them.

"What is the dark fighters plan, fine out next on Dragonballz EF."

to be continued...

.


	9. Chapter 9 outmatched! Majin Uub

"The next match in the world Championship Tournament is dark fight vs Majin Uub but Majin Uub beat or dark fight or not, an As Z fighter looks on, found out today on Dragon ball EF."

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

The fireworks went off, as another day of matches is about to happen. The crowd got in their seats ready to cheer as the Announcer ran out.

Announcer "let begin the Next Please may Majin Uub and the dark fighter make it to the ring,."

Inside just as Majin Uub began to walk to the ring Goku stepped in front as the other Z fighter was about to say the same thing.

Goku "Majin Uub be careful their something evil yet some about him which I think I remember."

Majin Uub "I will Goku but here not here yet."

Outside the As Majin Uub went to the right, the crowd was silent as the dark fighter was no were to be seen.

Announcer "Dark fighter, please come to ring in five minutes or you be DQ."

Pan "Goku, were his he."

Vegeta " I guess he ran off, SSJ Pan."

Then A Dark burst of energy which felt like A demon itself spread across the area but unaware to everyone it start to weaken Majin Uub.

Dark fighter "Let's do this Majin Uub."

Majin Uub "I will make you pay."

Both fighters were rising their energy as before the match even started they clashed blow to blow.

Announcer "wait! I am not start the match yet.

Dark fighter "Die, Dark Kame…ham..eha."

Majin Uub "you trying to blow up thus area.."

A dark blasted wave just like the size of the regular Kamehameha wave. But with dark lighting inside of it. The Z fighters could sense something easy, Majin rebounded out of the way.

Majin Uub " I won't forgive you."

Dark fighter! Ha, I will kill you."

The crowd was shouting as the Dark righter was reckless, easy overwhelming Majin Uub, As Uub tried to fight back blow to blow the dark fighter was gaining speed.

Announcer "what an epic match but remember they not killing."

Inside the fighter area, Jane saw the dark fighter tail for a split second just before it tucks up his robe,

Jane "Our Saiyans the only one with tail."

Vegeta "that right, why Jane."

Jane "well I don't know, but before it tucked up his robe I saw a black tail."

Goku "what, how is that possible and hope Majin Uub watches in self."

Back outside as the Z fighters were think about the black tail on the dark fighter, Majin and the Dark fighter was still going blow to blow ground and the sky. The crowd rocked.

Announcer "the ground as gone wild but part of the area are destroyed, thank god that the ring is intact."

The battling was still going on, as Majin kept trying to outdone the dark fighter but, the Dark fighter was toying with him learning is every move. The battling head to head was still on going as the sky started to shake.

Dark fighter "Majin Uub, try better than that, or I may have to kill you."

Majin Uub "Why, I will take you down Full Power Energy Ball."

Majin Uub launched at Full power Energy Ball towards dark fight but yet again the Dark Fighter fired an another dark Kamehameha and the dark energy easily destroyed the full power Energy Ball towards.

Majin Uub "what, how it can't be pure dark energy."

Dark fighter "now time to die, Death Ball."

Inside the fighter area the Z fighter looked stunned.

Goku "what, that Baby's move but how."

Outside Majin fired another Super Kamehameha to try to stop the Death ball but as the Super Kamehameha broke though, it was al a trap as just then the Dark fighter was right at Majin Uub Stomach

Dark fighters "So to disappoint that was just a divide, now die Death Ball."

The Death ball blew Majin Uub out of ring but as he was barely alive, the Announcer ran towards Majin Uub.

Announcer " quick get him to hospital, dam he just like Videl and Krillin but as rule sates the winner and moves to semi-finals is the dark fighter, the next match will begins tworrow."

After the match as night drew and the dark fighter again disappeared the Z fighters went to check on Krillin, Videl and Majin Uub at the Tournament Hospital in B wing. They walked in as they saw three z fighters out cold and badly hurt.

Pan "I will get the dark fighter."

Vegeta "No, Pan you may be in SSJ mode but you are not strong enough."

Goku "if you face in forfeit the match."

Jane "Look them all three are out cold and badly hurt how can he do this."

Piccolo "we have to do something about him."

Yamcha "we must."

Tien "we have no choice but to stop him."

Trucks "that right Goku and father."

Z fighters looked on at Videl, Krillin and Majin Uub but then the Dark fighter appeared.

Vegeta "what do you want."

Dark fighter "three down."

Piccolo, Trucks. Pan, Jane "take this, special beam cannon, burning attack, 2x Ultimate Kamehameha, Burning attack."

The moves carried on heading towards Dark Gohan but just before it hit, Dark fighter jumped out of the window as part of the hospital was destroyed by the combine attack."

Goku "keep an eye out but for now, let carry on with this Tournament."

All Z fighters "Alright let's move out."

"With Krillin, Videl, Majin Uub in hospital, the tournament carry on but what the next move of the dark fighter, found out next time on dragonball EF."


	10. Chapter 10 Semi finals

" Last time on dragonball EF."

Z fighters looked on at Videl, Krillin and Majin Uub but then the Dark fighter appeared.

Vegeta "what do you want."

Dark fighter "three down."

Piccolo, Trucks. Pan, Jane "take this, special beam cannon, burning attack, 2x Ultimate Kamehameha, Burning attack."

The moves carried on heading towards Dark Gohan but just before it hit, Dark fighter jumped out of the window as part of the hospital was destroyed by the combine attack."

Goku "keep an eye out but for now, let carry on with this Tournament."

All Z fighters "Alright let's move out."

"With Krillin, Videl, Majin Uub in hospital, the tournament carry on but what the next move of the dark fighter, found out next time on dragonball EF."

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Announcer " due to the past few days and the forfeited from Fifth and sixth and forfeit of . Yajirobe , in the next few days the semi final Match will begin Dark fighter vs Pan."

The next Morning inside the Tournament hotel room D-15 Goku and Vegeta walked in after just the night before, they look at Jane, Piccolo, Android #18 and Tien Shinhan. While Yajirobe walked in.

Goku "Why did you forfeit."

Vegeta "I fought we was going about this normally

Yajirobe "I sorry Goku, it be you and Gotenk's in the second semi-final Match."

Vegeta "That weak, we have to watch his every move."

Jane "Like Piccolo I am saving my energy for the dark fighter."

Goku "I see, so unlike Gotenk's and pan your saving your energy."

Meanwhile as they discus outside, Yamcha was looking at Bulma from above but just as he did the dark fighter appeared behind him. As Yamcha turned around The dark fighter look evil at him.

Yamcha "I know all about your black tail."

Dark fighters "are the Z fighters that weak."

Yamcha "what you mean."

Dark fighter "does not matter, I am here to kill you."

Yamcha " I will kill you dark fighter."

Dark fighter "I will hold back."

While the Z fighter discusses the sudden forfeit, Yamcha begins to battle the dark fighter and is winning."

Yamcha "take this, wolf fang fist."

Dark fighter "Keep trying Yamcha as soon I will kill you."

Yamcha kept using the wolf fang fist hoping to kill the dark fighter but as the dark fighter heard Z fighter talking, he began going blow to blow with Yamcha holding back. The fighting carried on but as dark fell, Yamcha was getting tidy, as again and again they went blow to blow. The dark fighter laughter evilly as he kept punching and kicking at Yamcha speed.

Yamcha "you scar of me, is that why you are not finishing me off."

Dark fighter "Ha, Yamcha it tie too end this."

The dark fighter got into the wolf fang fist position.

Yamcha "wait, I know what your doing."

Dark fighter "what that then Yamcha."

Yamcha "Like you did with Majin Uub, you hold back watching and studding all our moves before you copy them."

Dark fighter "You got Yamcha, any last request."

Yamcha "what your plan."

Dark fighter " simply I will become the champion then as I kill the earth hero they will bound down to me, but now I tell you Wolf fang death ball."

Yamcha "What! How."

Then Dark fighter to Yamcha shocked ran up with his very own wolf fang fist, as the wolf fang fist hit Yamcha an massive death ball at point black range hit Yamcha sending him flying. As his cloths are rid of, he lays motiveless on the ground in a pool of blood as the dark fighter look down.

Dark fighter "another Z fighter down, soon earth will bow down to me."

Then SSJ pan came out looking at Yamcha Motiveless on the ground as she turns to the dark fighter

Dark fighter "Pan it a lot more easier to kill you now"

Pan "what! They still a few Matches."

Dark fighter "Have you not heard your friends forfeit meaning in a day time, semi-finals will begin and it will be and you Pan."

Then just before the dark fighter Left Pan shouted "I will kill you for what you done to Krillin, Videl, Majin and now Yamcha so watch out."

Dark fighter "we see Pan, let see what my….. As Got."

Pan "what, you were about to say that I was your."

Then dark fighter left, as the next morning came, The Z fighters visited the B wing tournament hospital again to see their friends and to check on Yamcha. Then after that they went to the spar and in the women's bath Chi-Chi. Bulma turned to both Jane and Pan.

Bulma " Pan and Jane be careful as the dark fighter already took out 4 of our friends."

Chi-Chi " Goku and Vegeta will be their."

Then as the semi-finals dawned Gotenk's went to see the dark fighter, as he was his cocky self At the Fighters area.

Gotenk's " Can't wait to fight you."

Dark fighter " (evil laughs) cocky as always but Gotenk's after Pan you will be next on my list so be careful."

Gotenk's powered up to SSJ 4

Gotenk's we may only be SSJ 4 but it will be enough to beat you."

Dark fighter "We will wait and see Gotenk's but I must go as shortly I will kill Pan."

As the dark fighter Left, time passed as Z fighters finished Bathing, swimming the time came as the crowd head back to seat inside the fighters area the crowd cheer as the Announcer came out.

Announcer was talking from the outside,

Announcer "welcome to the first match of the Semi-finals, so without further ado please welcome the Dark fighter."

The Z fighters looked on as the Dark fighter walked out, just before as Announcer called Pan out Goku glad her y the hand.

Goku "Pan, do your best moves."

Vegeta "what!

Pan "why not Grandpa."

Goku "Like with Majin Uub, Yamcha he wait for them to show all their move, so he can copy them."

Piccolo " O I see, so if she hold back then the dark fighter won't take her down give her a fighting change.

Then as the match was about to begins as Fasha appeared looking at the Dark fighter with her Dark robes.

Fasha " Ha, don't dark fighter soon you will be mine."

Announcer "Lets the Match begin."

"As the Match is about begins, Fasha a thought dead Saiyans appeared but with her black cloths and Black eyes why is she here and what her Plan found put next on dragonball EF.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11 Pan fury Attack dark fighter

"Last time on dragonball EF, the Semi-finals match is about to get going but with dark Fasha watching the dark fighter, what she planning and why as she return of the dead.

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

As the Dark fighter and pan go blow to blow with pan and as crowd cheering, Fasha looks down at the dark fighter."

Fasha "Soon dark fighter we will be together, though the demon dark energy bought me back, if you kill the demon within the energy then I will be force and to kill you!"

Inside the ring as Fasha watches the dark fighter like other fight hold back as he match Pan blow to blow but Pan face was going red as the ark fighter punch her to other side of the ring.

Dark fighter "Ha, is that all you got Pan."

Pan "no Take this Kame…ham…eha."

An Kamehameha wave shot out of Pan hand, as the Dark fighter to Fasha shocked launched a dark Kamehameha wave as the two clashed and as the explosion covers the ring smoke the crowd got up cheering louder as the Announcer ran up to the ring side.

Announcer "what Happen, is this Match over."

Then as the smoke began to clear Dark fighter and Pan went blow to blow again in the air. As bangs went all over the sky, two were equal matched, as pan kept trying to take down the dark fighter remember what he did to Videl, Krillin, Yamcha and Majin Uub.

Dark fighter "you're holding back Pan Show your true power as Saiyan."

Pan "No I won't, I will defend you."

Dark fighter thinking "Ha, I guess you're holding back because Goku tell you to but I will break down then kill you."

Inside the fighting area as the head to head carried on, Jane yet again turned to Goku.

Jane "she as to win, but she getting mad."

Goku "She as to hold out and not use her powerful; attack."

Vegeta "she should just finish him off."

Goku "No, I don't want him to copy another move."

Then just as Pan and the dark fighter launched another Kamehameha, Fasha disappeared into the Tournament Area back area.

Fasha "don't worry dark fighter I will be here to protect you. Though I cannot go SSJ I am the demons….."

The fighting raged as they kept going again blow to blow, to Kamehameha to Kamehameha. Lighting rain down as they kept in close combat, as SSJ Pan kicks the dark fighter into the area. She thought she run.

Announcer "The winner of this Match is…."

Then the dark fighter got up as he got ready to kill Pan."

Dark fighter " Pan I will give you a few more hours before I kill you but if you don't use your full SSJ power then you will never win full power energy ball."

Pan "what that Majin Uub move, Kame…..ham…..eha."

Pan thinking "Dam it; I must not use my full power nut do I have a choice."

Pan moved out of the way as the Death ball easy wipe the Kamehameha

The battle carried on as Pan kept trying to go blow to blow with Dark fighter still holding back, but unaware to her het body was getting tidy. The Crowd roar with cheer as the head to head combat carried on

Announcer " what a move, this an epic match but the question is who will win.

Pan " I will only need five more minutes to beat you."

Dark fighter " Ha, very well I will give five more minutes before I end this boring match."

Pan " Why, I won't let you talk like that Kame…ham..eha."

The dark fighter just moved out of way and as he land on right side of the ring he saw Pan tidiness starting to come though.

Dark fighter ", come on pan I took out four of friends already, You will Never beat me."

Inside the fighter area as Z fighters watched closed as Android 18 ran to Goku

Android 18 " He trying to get her mad so he can get her to use her own powerful move.

Goku "I know, but she may not have a choice."

Piccolo "No, he will copy another one of our moves."

Vegeta "She should even though she not a Half Saiyan, she still a SSJ she as to before she get to tidy to fight."

Outside Pan lose her anger she kept firing Kamehameha after Kamehameha even though the dark fighter kept defecting them, Pan Body was tidying as she kept firing her Kamehameha but each time it was getting smaller.

Dark fighter "That right Pan Come on, kill me if you can."

Pan "Don't worry I can go on for a bit.. Longer."

Goku "dark fighter her made her angry."

Vegeta "If she keeps this up, she will lose for sure."

Jane "How long does she have."

Goku "of what I seen during training I say she only got four minute maxs before her energy is compete gone."

Jane shouted "Come on Pan you have to end it now before it to late."

Pan "Take this Dark fighter X3 Ultimate Kame…ham…eha."

A bigger X3 Kamehameha wave headed towards the dark fighter as Z fighters shocked

Goku "Pan no."

Vegeta "Stop this now."

Jane "Pan win this for me."

Dark fighter "Ha, poor Z fighters look out for another near death fighter."

Goku "No he can't.

Dark fighter "Sorry Pan, death ball."

The death hit but Kamehameha easily pushed though it but as Pam just bare direct away from the area as a massive blue nuke wave roses up the dark fighter appeared only 600 meters at Pan."

Dark fighter "Take this, X3 Ultimate Kame..ham..eha."

Just before the wave hit Pan use last of her energy fired a last X2 Ultimate Kamehameha, meanwhile as Pan begins to fell down inside the B wing of hospital Fasha look down at Videl."

Fasha "So your Gohan wife, you're only human and soon together we will rule the world."

Then Gotenk's walked in

Gotenk's "hey, wait you should be dead Fasha."

Fasha "So, were told of what happen even before Goku headed to earth."

Gotenk's "what you mean."

Fasha " you see though I got bought back at dark fighter demon dark energy I only as strong as was back them so I won't fight you yet."

Gotenk's "Leave Videl alone Fasha."

Fasha "Gotenk's you can't protect Gohan wife for ever so watch you back."

The as she left Gotenk's was thinking about the dark fighter.

Gotenk's "No it can't, don't worry Videl I will protect from the Fasha but how can his demon dark energy bring back the dead."

"As Pan is another Z fighter rushed to B wing, did Fasha really threat Videl and what her connect to demon energy found out next time on dragonball EF."

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12 Dark fighter Revealed

"After Fasha warned Gotenk's to watch Videl back, the final Semi-finals around will begin but as Fasha watches from above the battle between Goku and Gotenk's match will begin now."

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

As the day dawn ready for the next match, the dark fighter appeared behind Fasha at top of the roof balcony as Mr. Satan looks at them.

Demon fighter voice "So, you came Fasha."

Fasha "The dark fighter, it good to meet you."

Demon fighter "Even though I bought you back to protect the demon energy within the dark energy if you get in my way I will kill you for good."

Fasha "Very well, see at you next match Dark fighter but hope you don't disappoint me."

Dark fighter "Ha, do not get in my way."

The dark fighter then flew off as Fasha was thinking

Fasha "Don't worry soon we will be together as the demon rules and this planet will bow down to us not just to you dark fighter."

Back below The announcer came out as the crowd sat quiet waiting for the next match to start

Announcer " let begin the final Match of the Semi-finals and winner of this match will go to the Final sudden death match and then the ring will have change to face Mr Satan for world championship Belt."

Mr Satan did not look shocked hoping that the Z fighter will get to final as the crowd charting Goku

Announcer "without further ado be welcome, the two fighters Goku and Gotenk's."

Both walked facing each other in ring a crowd still charting Goku, as the other Z fighter watch to see who would win, both fighters looked into each other eyes.

Goku "Let's puts on a good show, as if they are nothing happing."

Gotenk's don't worry Goku I will win this Match."

Goku "I see you still cocky when you fused together using those earrings."

Gotenk's "Let's do this."

Announcer "Lets the Match begin."

Goku and Gotenk's went head to head, as they flew up into the sky Vegeta knew that they were holding back.

Gotenk's "I Lets hold nothing back Goku."

Goku "Let see how strong you are Gotenk's."

Fasha "Sorry Gotenk's but you failed, it time to get on with my plan."

Announcer "crowd as gone wild, as Goku knocked Gotenk's down is this an end."

The battle raged on as again with Goku and Gotenk's going head to head the sky and ground was light of bang as the power of the clashed heated up. Vegeta smile as he saw Gotenk's and Goku going all out, hoping they won't hold back."

Vegeta "It time to see what you got Goku."

Goku fried An Instant Kamehameha wave as Gotenk's fried Continuous Die Die Missile, the move clashed as both are sent flying back but just as the match was just friendly Gotenk's new Cocky nature kick him as he powers up to SSJ 4.

Crowd 1 "What happing he got a tail."

Announcer "what's happing Gotenk's have transformed."

Goku "Gotenk's I see though you can go SSJ 4 only you got a cocky mouth."

Gotenk's "Let do this Goku."

Goku "Very well."

Both powered up to SSJ 4 as Goku got ready, before the clashed though Gotenk's prepare to firer another attack."

Gotenk's "take this Revenge Cannon Rightbackatcha

A beam shot out of Gotenk's SSJ4 mouth

Goku " I see you no longer want to go head to head so try this 10 Times Kamehameha."

The two moves shocked the area as the crowd was even more confused, while Fasha return to watch hen match, Nr Satan knew that it was not tick, then they yet again went blow to blow, even though Goku was holding back the fighting raged though the night.

Goku "Give up Gotenk's It time to win this."

Gotenk's "what!

Just before Goku powered up to SSJ 5 he powered down, looking at Gotenk's, dark fighter and Announcer

Goku "wait, I give up Gotenk's."

To everyone shocked Goku walked out of the match, as Gotenk's powered down him looked at the dark fighter.

Announcer "the winner is Gotenk's the sudden death final will begin tworrow morning' time we will see you then.

Meanwhile as Inside the B wing Fasha walked towards Videl, back at Hotel Goku, Vegeta meet Gotenk's in his room.

Gotenk's "hello, Goku and Vegeta."

Vegeta "Gotenk's."

Gotenk's "would do you want fathers."

Goku "tworrow you will be going against the dark fighter."

Vegeta "that just like Goku tell Pan do not use your full power."

Gotenk's "The dark fighter is no match for me just you wait.

Goku " Gotenk's don't do it, we need to beat him his around."

Vegeta " wait, Goku let him we need found our his plans."

Then Piccolo ran in

Piccolo "Goku Videl gone."

Goku "What!."

Gotenk's "Goku, what do you about Fasha as I stop her early from killing Videl."

Vegeta "wait, Goku how can your fathers squad member still be alive after planet Vegeta was destroy by Frieza."

Goku " I don't know how but, for some reason she protect the dark fighter."

Vegeta "could it be that dark energy."

Then the next morning drawn, After Videl disappeared Gotenk's walked out ready to go al out as Announcer also called out dark fighter with the crowd cheering.

Gotenk's "but it time to end this."

Gotenk's powered up t o SSJ4

Dark fighter " Look it time to take my robe off.

As He did everyone was shocked as Gohan had return but like Fasha his eye look so dark.

Dark Gohan "now Gotenk's it time end you Dark SSJ 3

A burst of dark energy rained out form Gohan as he transferred into SSJ 3 dark Gohan.

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13 SSJ Dark gohanvsSSJ4 Gotenks

"Dark Gohan as return but who will win, found now n dragonball EF

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

(Preview of the last episode)

Then the next morning drawn, After Videl disappeared Gotenk's walked out ready to go al out as Announcer also called out dark fighter with the crowd cheering.

Gotenk's "but it times to end this."

Gotenk's powered up t o SSJ4

Dark fighter "Look it time to take my robe off.

As He did everyone was shocked as Gohan had return but like Fasha his eye look so dark.

Dark Gohan "now Gotenk's it time end you Dark SSJ 3

A burst of dark energy rained out form Gohan as he transferred into SSJ 3 dark Gohan.

Inside the Fighter area Vegeta turned to Goku

Vegeta "what! A dark SSJ 3 no way and he still got his black tail."

Goku "is there really dark side to the SSJ, and his energy feels demon like but also feel dark what this is."

Gotenk's "Gohan stop this, you may have a tail but please stop."

Dark Gohan "Ha, Let go Gotenk's once I finished with you, I will make earth about down to me."

At the top looking Fasha smiled

Fasha "Lets Dark Gohan, how the demon within the dark energy and limit of it power, o I love you so much."

The rest of Z fighters rushed looking out; Piccolo was shocked to what he saw

Piccolo "No it can't be Gohan, he stronger then Gt, wearing black clothing and a black tail."

Crowd shouted "Gotenk's beat him now."

Announcer "what is this. It look like it Dark Gohan vs Gotenk's

Fasha "don't worry I will help you out soon enough."

Gotenk's "Last change Gohan."

Dark Gohan "Ha, Dark 5x Kamehameha."

Without warning it blew Gotenk's just a 1 minute cm before falling out of wing. To Gotenk's Horror he got ready to face this dark Gohan unaware that Gohan was about to doing bad.

Both Gohan and Gotenk's went blow to blow but even in SSJ 4 Gotenk's was having a bit trouble, they sky bang in darkness again and again as they clashed head to head. Gotenk's and Dark gohan carried on raining head to head.

Dark Gohan "Ha, is that all you Gotenk's show me your true power."

Gotenk's "Bring it Gohan I will beat you, Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball."

Just like he did with super Buu Gotenk's he shouted "Spiking Buu Ball Slam." Without Piccolo.

Vegeta "A SSJ 4 but what still a childish move."

Piccolo "At least he did by himself."

Just as quickly as he tried to him Dark Gohan, he powered up to SSJ4 blocking the attack and sending him flying but, as he powered up dark aura formed around Gohan with his tail firing a dark lighting towards Gotenk's

Gotenk's "What, how is he doing that, I won't give up try this Continuous Die Die Missile."

Dozens of continuous ki blasts bullets head towards Gohan

Dark Gohan "Don't you get Gotenk's, dark lighting Kamehameha blast."

The dark lighting Kamehameha blast was heading towards Gotenk's as he used the big tree cannon,. This attack is similar to Vegeta Final Flash, though not as formidable for the user's power.

The move clashed but just as quickly as the move was defect, Dark Gohan was right near Gotenk's ear.

Vegeta "No, we won't do it."

Goku "no it not as it can't destroy."

Dark Gohan "Continuous Die Die Missile."

Dozens of continuous black lighting ki blasts bullets destroyed both earrings which Gotenk's was wearing but as they was destroyed Gotenk's spilt back up into Goten and trucks.

Z fighter "No way, it just did not do that."

Announcer "what just Happen, Hey two on one is not allowed."

Dark Gohan "don't worry."

Trucks "No way, Gohan Stop."

Goten "bother please."

Dark Gohan "Die! Double Dark super nova."

Double dark sun-like energy sphere hit both Goten and trucks just as they combine their Kamehameha wave hoping to take less damage, but even so Both Goten and trucks as blasted into the wall.

Dark Gohan "your Mind Mr Satan."

Announcer "Quick get them to the b wing of the tournament hospital."

Goku "what, how did he used Frieza and coolers moves."

Vegeta "Dam, his a dark SSJ stronger than the light side of SSJ."

Back outside the crowd was silent as Announcer holds his mic up.

Announcer "the winner and heading to the sudden death Match Dark Gohan, please come back tworrow."

Dark Gohan "Ha, another three down, not long before I put an end to you."

Later that night Goku was no were to seen Chi-Chi sent Vegeta and Piccolo out looking for him, they are walking towards the fighter area.

The next Morning the Announcer got ready to do the next Match

Announcer "without further ado, it time for the sudden Death Match, so please welcome the first fighter, the Dark fighter."

The Dark fighter head into the ring.

Dark fighter "Hey Announcer was my father, as I want to kill in."

The crowd started to boo, and then Mr Satan came out and walked into the ring facing the Dark fighter

Announcer "wow it looks like due to Goku unknown location it is now the final Match Dark Gohan vs Mr. Satan so begin."

Satan "You will never,"

Then just a few second Dark Gohan blasted Satan out of ring with a tiny Kamehameha wave.

Announcer "The new champion is Dark Gohan."

Then Gohan powered up to SSJ 4, as he got ready to attack Satan."

"Well, even with Dark Gohan win, what plans does dark Gohan have and is this really the end of Ex-Champion Mr Satan.


	14. Chapter 14 Sky battles

"with Dark Gohan the championship, what next in his plan and can here be stopped."

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Dark Gohan powered up to SSJ4, while somewhere near the fighters back alley, Vegeta and Piccolo finial came across Goku sleeping, as Fasha looked from above quick running.

Vegeta "Goku get up now."

Piccolo "special beam cannon."

The cannon woke Goku up, as Vegeta and Piccolo look into this eye

Vegeta "what happen Goku it looks like the tournament over."

Goku "I heard a women voice behind me then I fell asleep."

Piccolo "Must be Fasha."

Goku "what how….."

Then Android #18 appeared

Android 18 "quick Dark Gohan as won but he up to something."

Vegeta "he won't do anything."

Android 18 "well, I forgot to tell you that He took the dragon Radar from Mr Satan."

Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta lest go."

Back at the area As Mr Satan looked and as crowd ran away, Dark Gohan evil looked cold and dark as he holds his hand up like Goku does for a split bomb.

Gohan "Demon I know you're within this dark energy so I am willing to do anything to become stronger so give me the dark split power."

Then just like Goku a Dark Split bomb was create but unlike Goku it only took 5 seconds, he evil laughs.

Dark Gohan "Now with dragon radar when the dragonball returns I am ready, but for this earth is mine Dark split bomb."

A powerful dark split bomb with dark lighting headed towards Mr Satan enough to eve destroys the area, then

Goku & Vegeta "Fusion."

A wave of light shined then as it was about to hit

Gogeta "Big Bang Kamehameha."

The both moves cancel each other out as Gogeta launched another Big bang Kamehameha, the Blue energy was about to hit dark Gohan when Gogeta was attack form behind with pin pointed Full Needle power energy ball, the needle touched the hit pointes defusing Gogeta. Then Fasha appeared behind dark Gohan.

Fasha "I will protect you Gohan as long as you still got that secondly demon energy, Good bye."

Dark Gohan "remember though you were bought back by the demon energy inside the dark energy but if you get in my way I will kill you."

Goku "Dam how did we defuse."

Vegeta "Give back the dragon radar."

Dark Gohan "come then, Death ball."

A smoke cloud appeared from the death ball which creates a hole in ground, Dark Gohan flew as Fasha disappeared altogether somewhere, with the remembering Z fighters in hot chase.

Piccolo "due to Krillin, Pan, Majin Uub, Goten, Trucks and Yamcha in Hospital it up to the rest of us to stop him."

Rest of the Z fighters "Let's go."

Dark Gohan flew towards west city in SSJ 4 mode as a black aura formed around him, As the other Z fighters follow behind with Goku, Vegeta, Jane all went SSJ as yellow aura formed around them flying towards Dark Gohan.

Goku "Dark Gohan, give it up."

Dark fighter "Never."

West city was close but before the Z fighters could attack dark Gohan, dark Gohan instantly was side of Android #18. He Punched Android 18 into west city destroy a building but then he fired a death ball, before the Z fighter could re act all of west city was being destroyed as the death ball expand.

Dark fighter "Ha, follow me if you think you can win."

Goku "Jane, Tien, Piccolo head to west and try to stop the expanding death ball, found Android 18."

Jane, Tien, Piccolo "alright, what about you."

Vegeta "we will shoot him down."

As Jane, Tien, Piccolo head to west City, Goku and Vegeta refused back into Gogeta.

Dark Gohan "father, Gogeta again what I weak move."

Gogeta "we will destroy you Gohan."

Dark Gohan "Let's have challenge Gogeta, shot me down as you can."

Then with warning Dark Gohan fired an dark Super Kamehameha wave, the black Wave blast Gogeta back 600 meters as he flew towards North city and the Paprika Wasteland.

Gogeta "get back here Gohan, Mini gun Ki blasted."

A They flew towards North city, Ki energy blast kept firing like a mini gun hitting the ground and mountains alike, as they flew across water the ki energy mingun were getting near Dark Gohan

Dark Gohan "Take this dark Continuous Die Die Missile."

Dozens of continuous black lighting ki blasts bullets head to towards Gogeta he pulled back but again carried on firing his Mini gun Ki blasted.

Dark Gohan "West city and the rest of your Z fighter friends will be destroyed by now."

Gogeta "we see about now, now take this."

As both kept battle in sky firing Mini gun Ki blasted, dark Continuous Die Die Missile a lot of rocks, mountains and villages were being destroyed, As they edge close to west City Passing o Nemuria Ruins Gogeta hold is hands out."

Gogeta "take this Big bang Kamehameha."

Gogeta fired is strongest Big bang Kamehameha wave as it heads towards Dark Gohan but with evening drawing near and after re fusing over 6 times and the 7th Gogeta reappeared as they kept trying to take down dark Gohan.

Gogeta "I will get you Gohan Big bang Kamehameha."

Gogeta fired another on but, it was getting smaller each time they fired it, as Dark Gohan easily move out of the way, then as they are above west city they faced each other."

Dark Gohan "Ha, do you think I can be stopped Father and Vegeta."

Gogeta "you may be Goku son but there something different about you."

Dark Gohan "I tell you what happen."

Gogeta "Any last words Gohan."

Then Dark Gohan appeared behind Gogeta just a night fell and a full moon came out, he fired a Dark Big bang Kamehameha wave blow up on Gogeta and as the time ran out they defuse both crashing into the east part of west City.

Goku and Vegeta "what, wait you can't make a dark side to our move as you did with you dark SSJ 4."

Then Dark Gohan looked at the moon as he began to transform with dark energy circling around him with dark lighting as he landed down on west city the transformed was nearly over

" With Both Goku and Vegeta slowly getting up, and the other Z fighter still not arrived, a full moon got Dark Gohan black tail shining but what is the dark lighting around the dark energy circling around him and, will the transformation be compete, and be an end to Goku and Vegeta found next time on dragonball Ef

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15 SSJ 5 Gogeta

"As the full moon begins to make Dark Gohan transforms can an Weaken Goku and Vegeta fighting against a dark ape found today on Dragonball Ef ."

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

At West city north, as Goku and Vegeta finely stood back up they looked like their on the last legs. Their cloths almost rex as they stood watching Dark Gohan transform.

Goku "At Least their no people out and about."

Vegeta "What, I thought you cut is tail

Goku "I…. quick move."

A dark beam blasted out just missing Vegeta, Dark Gohan as transformed into a dark ape with dark lighting aura around him, due to the dark energy having demon energy inside of it.

Dark ape "Time to die."

Goku "take this 10x Kamehameha."

Vegeta "Big bang attack."

The fight between Goku, Vegeta and the dark ape carried on. Goku and Vegeta carried on trying to fight against the dark ape, but the dark ape kept blasting the into the building. The dark ape started to go on a massive rampage as he kept blowing up west city form the Left, right, centre, North, east and west.

Goku "we need to hold back for now Vegeta. "

Vegeta "The ape is causing a lot of damage to the city and he a lot stronger than any other Saiyan ape."

Goku "We need to fell back for now, until morning."

Vegeta "Let's move, wait he heading back to east city."

So as the dark ape heads back to east city destroying everything in path with his dark lighting beam which looked just like a Kamehameha wave but bigger, As Goku and Vegeta fell back and fly off to Korin Tower to get seto beans.

Later that Night Goku and Vegeta arrived at Korin tower hoping to get some seto beans,

Korin "Good to see you again Goku and Vegeta."

Goku "we need a seto beans."

Korin "Sorry Goku but Piccolo took the last few I had."

Vegeta "can you make some more."

So while Goku and Vegeta wait for more beans, Piccolo and others Z fighters got ready to fac the dark lighting aura ape at east city with fires behind which could be seen miles away but the Full moon was still up and high.

Krillin "Piccolo."

Piccolo "were others as we have to bide time for Goku and Vegeta."

Piccolo looked as Krillin looked like he was on his last legs. Jane, max, Tien, and Android 18 powered up to their Max power. SSJ 2 Jane, Super Tien, Super Piccolo, Super Android 18 witch as equal to SSJ 2-3 got into line ready for a 4 vs 1 battle as the Dark ape got ready to attack.

Tien " good we stopping destroying anymore people or land as now he ready to attack us."

Super 18 "wow I felt lot stronger than before thanks to them beans."

Piccolo "Now, we have to hold out as we got no more beans Left."

Dark ape "Ha, even all four of you won't be enough."

Krillin "what, his is not a normal ape."

Super 18 "I know but it feels like their another darker energy inside the dark energy."

The Four Z fighters attacked, As the Dark ape went into close combat at the shock of the four Z fighters. Four clashed against the dark ape as they went Left, Right, down, up trying to oust attack the ape. As it got even later the Four Z fighter once against clashed with the dark ape as Krillin due to not fully recovered was losing ground.

Krillin "Take this, triple Destructo Disc."

Three disc of energy was created by two hands holding them up, Krillin threw them towards the dark ape as he jumped back. Though how hard he tried the Dark fired A powerful Dark lighting beam easily forcing the Destructo Disc but just before it got close to Krillin, Super Android 18 fired another three Destructo Disc to block off the incoming three though the beam sent Krillin flying into the ground.

Super 18 "Stay down Krillin, You will pay take this Five star Destructo disc."

Even though Krillin create this move Android 18 created hey only move using the Destructo,, she hold her hands out forwards as A Five point Star Destructo disc formed but as quick as it formed she threw while she head down to killin While SSJ 2 Jane, Super Tien, Super piccolo formed a defence Line.

Dark ape "that won't stop me, Demon blasted."

For a split second the other energy inside the dark energy appeared firing a massive black Ki energy beam which head towards both Defence line and Krillin.

Piccolo "we have to stop it, beam cannon."

Jane "Burn attack."

Tien "tie beam cannon."

Together the Tie beam, Burn attack and Piccolo beam cannon touched the incoming Ki beam but as it turned into the beam struggle the dark ape was getting stronger.

Piccolo "we have to win this."

Jane "We need use our full power."

The defend Line tried to use their full power but they were wuick losing ground just as Piccolo stood in the way sending flying into the broke ground. The dark ape ran forwards ready to take down the other Z fighters.

Super 18 "I have to get Krillin out of here now."

Jane " I will defend you."

Jane scream as a SSJ aura went around her, she rushed towards the Dark ape, just as Aroid 18 flew with Krillin in her hand, as ape tried to stop them Jane blasted it back with a Burn attack sending g the ape into the wall.

Dark ape "Raged."

The Dark ape Raged. As he kept firing dark lighting beams already on a damage, mst of the land was being destroyed, west city and even east city had disappeared, As Jane tried her hardest to hodl out against the dark ape Gohan. She fired everything she could but say the dark ape blast to the ground, with Piccolo and Tien out the dark ape looked down on SSJ Jane.

Jane "Gohan please break out of it."

Dark Ape " Die."

SSJ Jane close her eyes as the dark ape was about to finer a Massive dark lighting beam, but just as he did SSJ 5 Gogeta went behind.

Gogeta "Sprit disc."

Two disc formed which looked just like, spirit bomb but instead just like a Destructo disc, he flew it cutting of Dark Gohan tail just as morning formed but as dark Ape fell down as he body tried to return back, Fasha arrived and quick got ready to face SSJ 5 Gogeta.

Fasha " Until my master returns to normal I will fight you Gogeta."

SSJ 5 Gogeta " lets do this."

" As SSj 5 Gogeta arrived and as dark Gohan is transforming back will Fasha be able to hold up against SSJ 5 Gogeta and what off Gohan find out next time on dragonball EF."

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16 Clashes of SSJ 5

" Last time on dragon ball EF."

SSJ Jane close her eyes as the dark ape was about to finer a Massive dark lighting beam, but just as he did SSJ 5 Gogeta went behind.

Gogeta "Sprit disc."

Two disc formed which looked just like, spirit bomb but instead just like a Destructo disc, he flew it cutting of Dark Gohan tail just as morning formed but as dark Ape fell down as he body tried to return back, Fasha arrived and quick got ready to face SSJ 5 Gogeta.

Fasha " Until my master returns to normal I will fight you Gogeta."

SSJ 5 Gogeta " lets do this."

" As SSj 5 Gogeta arrived and as dark Gohan is transforming back will Fasha be able to hold up against SSJ 5 Gogeta and what off Gohan find out next time on dragonball EF."

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

(Cashed! SSJ 5 Gohan VS SSJ 5 Gogeta )

Fasha " U won't let you hurt by Master."

Gogeta " Time to die Demon slave, Super final Flash."

As Gohan body still tried to de formed back due to a sprit disc cutting of his tail, Gogeta fired A Final flash equal to A super Kamehameha. Fasha jumped out of the way and drived underwater with the ground still slowly felling down.

Gogeta " you won't get away Kamehameha Missiles."

Over thousand Kamehameha Wave shaped like Missile, As they heading into the water Fasha jumped out but Gogeta glad her from behind. Fasha started screaming.

Fasha " try this four finger poke."

Due to not knowing any moves, she tried to point Gogeta in the eyes with her four fingers.

Gogeta " is that the best you can do, Big Bang Kamehameha."

Gogeta blasted a Big bang Kamehameha n the back of Fasha sending her flying into the rock Mountain, As she passed out, Gogeta look down on her

Gogeta " I don't see why the demon bought you back Fasha but now it time to return you to the dead so good bye."

Gogeta flew up a flew meters in the air as Day broke he hold his hands out ready to do a final Big bang Kamehameha.

Gogeta " Big bang Kamehameha."

Gogeta fired a Big bang Kamehameha as it hit were Fasha was smoke rain out, and due that time Dark Gohan lift Fasha and took her near a hidden cave only fleet away from Gogeta. The smoke cleaned and Dark Gohan face down Gogeta.

Gogeta " Lets move location."

Gogeta flew off with Dark Gohan and after a while they landed at the Tropical Islands as it was empty of people. Both went to Left and right.

Dark Gohan " you near had me their Gogeta but now it time to destroy you."

Gogeta " Gohan you are still as weak as you was against the shadow dragons, and now were far beloved a SSJ 4."

Dark Gohan " well, it time to go beloved a SSJ 4."

Gogeta " what!."

Dark Gohan powered up as dark lighting aura clocked Gohan, the ground start to lift up until Gohan hairs changed Black with hints of sliver, while Gogeta as blonde and sliver hair. To Gogeta surprised Dark Gohan tail grew instantly as now it was SSJ 5 vs. SSJ 5 Gogeta.

Gogeta " No way what is that dark lighting and how did your tail grow back after we cut it off."

Dark Gohan " Death Ball."

Dark Gohan fired a Death Ball but as Gogeta defect it Dark Gohan blasted Gogeta into the wall, but Gogeta got back up.

Gogeta " Nice try let see how you are in close combat."

Dark Gohan " your dead."

As day turned to afternoon Dark Gohan and Gogeta clashed going to blow ot blow as small bangs and light went all over the sky and ground, as they both blasted each other into the ground with Gogeta slow getting an upper hand. Then as Dark Drawn again Dark Gohan was punched under water.

Dark Gohan " So, you sent me flying under the water of this Tropical Islands."

Back above Gogeta was honing above the water around the Tropical Islands trying to wait for Dark Gohan unaware that soon they will have defuse. Back under water

Dark Gohan " Ha over five minutes before you defuse, so Try this."

Gohan laughed evilly as his Dark lighting aura began to force the water to create a massive whirlpool. Gohan powered up ready to launch an attack at Gogeta.

Dark Gohan " try this Gogeta Big bang Death ball."

Dark Gohan formed a death ball inside of the big bang just like the Big Bang Kamehameha wave, he fired it up as Gogeta got ready to defend

Gogeta " So combine a copy move another, well try this Big bang Kamehameha."

Unaware to Gogeta just as Dark Gohan wave was pushing by Gohan after image, Gogeta de Fuse back into SSJ 5 Goku and Vegeta just missing the full force of the Big bang Death ball as the Big bang Kamehameha faded.

Goku " Dam we defused."

Vegeta " we took to long, were Gohan."

Then Dark Gohan appered behind them, and before Both Goku and Vegeta act, he fired another Big bang Death ball forcing both Goku and Vegeta to power down back to normal as they both bashed and lied on the ground under water

Dark Gohan " Another two Z fighters down."

Then Dark Gohan sat down and wait, All the Z fighters turn up, As SSJ 2 Goten, SSJ 2 Trucks, Krillin, SSJ Pan, SSJ Jane, Super Android 18.

Z fighters " Gohan for what you did to us and as you made Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo out cold we will stop you."

Dark Gohan " Ha, bring it on I will take you all down."

Then Dark Gohan eyes changed to look like the devil as he slowly began to lose control of himself.

" With Tien, Picollo, Goku and Vegeta out of action, now can the reunite Z fighters take down Dark Gohan found out next time on dragon ball EF."

to be continued...


	17. Chapter 17 united all out attack

"As Tien, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta are out cold injured The remaining Z fighters turn up, As SSJ 2 Goten, SSJ 2 Trucks, Krillin, SSJ Pan, SSJ Jane, Super Android 18 arrive ready to face Dark Gohan but will t be enough to stop the monster Gohan before it to late found out now."

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to: D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

(United! All-out Attack)

The Last of Z fighters looked at Dark Gohan, as Dark Gohan started to turn scared, He Powered back down to only dark SSJ 2.

Dark Gohan "Ha, you think all you together Can beat me."

Goten "We won't forgive for what you do."

Jane "Burning attack."

A bust of flames headed towards Dark Gohan, while tucks was shocked at she upgade it to a wave of flames. Though she tried Dark Gohan easily defect it, the other Z fighters rushed towards Dark Gohan.

Dark Gohan "bring it on."

Dark Gohan clashed and was fighting Goten, Trucks, Krillin, Pan, 18, As their all went blow to low with Dark Gohan, Dark Gohan was at the moment easily kept up. The Sky shanked bangs could hear as the fighting raged on and on.

Krillin "Die, Gohan."

Super Android 18 "Stop Krillin, come on we have to beat him."

The Z fighters jumped back ready to fire their attacks but just as they did Dark Gohan hold his hand on Krillin Body at his heat and without warning He fired a powerful Dark Death beam but as it went through his Body blood was pouring out. As He fell down to the ground Super Android 18 looked down.

Super Android 18 "Krillin no."

Dark Gohan "18 lets see what you are made off."

Super Android 18 "Die!"

Super Android 18 rushed in angrier, while the Z fighters looked on. She angrily went blow to blow with Gohan punching and kicking as loud bang in the sky come e heard as the Z fighters keep up with their moments.

Super Android 18 "Destructo Disc."

Android 18 kept firing Destructo Disc at Dark Gohan, As she did Dark Gohan kept catching them and throw towards the Z fighters, the other Z fighters kept using Ki beams to destroy the Destructo disc.

Dark Gohan "Is that all you got Android 18, since I killed Krillin."

As time went on Android18 was getting tidy and Z fighters were fed up of move out of the Destructo Disc way.

Pan "Goten Trucks help Android 18."

Goten & trucks "right, we will."

After a while Android 18 was about to fell down but just before she did Goten and trucks went either side of Gohan and together got ready to blast him."

Trucks "Goten now, Burning attack."

Goten "Super Kame…ham….eha."

Trunks hands spade like shape with his fingers in which a dozen Ki Ball shoots out, while Goten fired A super Blue Kame wave, While it Blast Dark Gohan into the rocks trucks glad the Android 18 and both landed back at the Z fighters location.

Pan "Lets finish this."

Pan " 2x Ultimate Kamehameha

Trucks "Burning attack."

Goten "Super Kamehameha."

Jane "Final Flash."

Super Android 18 "Destructo disc."

Two Kamehameha waves, a final slash, Two Destructo disc and a dozen of Ki blasts head towards Dark Gohan as he slowly began to get up. The Z fighters wait to see the death of him but Dark Gohan counted with his own Death Kamehameha wave.

Dark Gohan " Nice try to thanks to my tail and by power you failed so I will stand here and let you all rushed together."

Goten "Don't think we are weak just because you are giving a free shot."

The Z fighters rushed but as they did two beans fell from the sky into the warning river. The five fighters began hitting and punching Dark Gohan a he just stood there."

Dark Gohan "this that really your bested."

Goten "Stop mocking us."

They kept at it for hours on end but even after a while Dark Gohan was still fine to everyone shock, and then slowly began losing control as he spun around creating a dark lighting tornado.

Dark Gohan "Demon Tornado."

As the demon energy within the dark Energy began to leak into the dark energy the powerful Dark lighting Tornado which caused the ground to lift up right from the soil. As even the tropical islands river dry up. The wind Threw all the Z fighters back but not before some of the Dark lighting sinking into their skin.

As the Tornado Stopped, even Pan, Jane, Super android 18, trucks and Goten began feeling weak as they tried to rush towards Dark Gohan, the Dark lighting was flicking little over their body's causing them to lose lot of speed and to power down to the normal state while Pan was still in SSJ mode Krillin body was blow away by the dark lighting Tornado.

Trucks "Dam, we powered down."

Jane "Pan your still SSJ."

Pan "Yes, just Gohan and Goku did during the cell games."

Then SSJ 5 Goku and Vegeta flew back and land next to the Z fighters

Vegeta "I see Goku so even while the other were powered down Pan is still in SSJ mode."

Goku "That right, hello everyone.

Dark Gohan "Well, looks like Korin saved you but try this Big bang death Ball."

Like Gogeta Big bang Kamehameha except with a Death ball inside headed towards the Z fighters but together Both Goku and Vegeta defect the move.

Vegeta "we need to end Gohan now."

Goku "Alright ready Here the plan."

Dark Gohan dark lighting aura was getting bigger and bigger as he stood still waiting to see their next move, hours passed until they got ready to carry out their plan.

Goku "Alright every one let go, Vegeta now."

Vegeta "Goten trucks it time for fusion dance."

As they Both Began to fusion together, and with Dark Gohan rushing towards them the other Z fighters was no were to be seem. Think that they ran away Dark Gohan got ready to stop them finishing the dance.

Pan " Now."

As Gotenk's , SJJ5 Gogeta fusion the bright light for a few seconds blind Dark Gohan and the other Z fighters blast hi point black range with their Final Attacks, sending him flying into the wall but just before their could rejoice the ground shaked as they looked on Gohan was out of control his dark lighting Aura created five Dark lighting Tornado.

"Even with the Z fighter plan success Gohan was no longer Gohan but with dark lighting aura out fo control, with Dark lighting Tornado around him for defense and as he goes aboe a SSJ 5 can the Z fighters stop him or is this the end of Earth and Z fighters as we know it found next on Dragon EF.

to be continued...

.


	18. Chapter 18newcouple,departfor trainning

"Last time on Dragonball EF, Gogeta, SSJ 4 Gotenk's, SSJ Pan, Super android 18, Jane success pull off their Plan, but they joy was short lived as the demon energy with Gohan raged out of control, Dark lighting aura grew bigger also creating five Darklighting Tornado defence wall."

"Can the Z fighters finish off SSJ 6-10 Dark Gohan found today on Dragonball EF."

(New Couple! Let's depart for training)

Dark lighting aura rushed blasted The Z fighters forcing them to jumped out fo the way, as they look on Gohan eyes were blank, with red spot inside. The Dark lighting Tornado was being control by Dark Gohan as it create a wall of Tornado winds.

Dark Gohan "Ha, what now Z fighters."

Gogeta "Dam! It would we going to do now."

A android 18 flew towards The out of control Gohan but before she could he touch Dark Gohan, the power of the five Dark Lighting Tornados heavily blast Her back. As she land down she start to bleed. Then Dark Gohan energy raged up again going to SSJ 7.

Gotenk's "What a SSJ 7 no way."

Jane "even if we do attack what about Gohan."

Pan "We can't kill him his my father."

Gogeta "Pan I know that your mother Videl disappeared but we have to stop him no matter what the cost or the people of earth will crease to live."

Before Gotenk's could speak Gohan powered up to SSJ8 ready to fire his most deadly move yet As the Z fighter got ready to counter.

Dark Gohan "Try this Dark lighting attack Hurricane."

A massive Dark lighting hurricane headed towards the Z fighters As Gogeta and Gotenk's stood in Front of the rest holing out their hands.

Gogeta "Now Gotenk's."

Gotenk's "Right Continuous Die Die Missile

Rapid Ki missile headed towards the incoming Hurricane as it pick up anything in its way destroy the ground as it speeds towards them.

Gogeta "Try this final Flash Kamehameha."

Just like he combine Big bang attack with his Kamehameha, he Combine final flash with his Kamehameha as A yellow Blue wave also head towards incoming Hurricane.

Dark Gohan "You will never win."

Though they blew the Hurricane away Gohan rapid fired his Death Ball Kamehameha, The Z fighters kept moving out of way as their thought of what do next as his Dark Lighting tornado wall grew in powered as he went up to SSJ 9.

Jane "we have to try an all-out attack."

Gotenk's "Ha, well with my new move let do it."

Gogeta "This will be fun, let go."

Gotenk's " Super Buu Chocolate Head-butt"

Just Like Super Buu except Gotenk's using his aura create a aura like chocolate, as with it rushing like a rocket with Gotenk's inside most around his head.

Behind the Chocolate Rocket the rest of Z fighters rushed towards Dark Gohan, as they got close they move left right up and down trying dodge the dark lighting tornado wall as he kept heading to each fighter

Dark Gohan "I don't know what move was that but it no match, for my the dark lighting wall Ha."

Gohan was losing himself to his very own dark energy as demon was getting more and more control of Gohan, SSJ 10 Dark Gohan with his Darkness Black style of A SSJ but with dark lighting streaks.

Dark Gohan "I will give you five minute before I blew this all this planet up Ha, AM Demon of Death."

As Gotenk's SSJ 4 power Super Buu Chocolate Head butt was blocking most the dark lighting Tornado, he and the Z fighters kept flying towards Dark Gohan as the wall slowly began to disappeared.

Dark Gohan "you will never beat me, Double Death ball."

Two Powerful Dark lighting Death ball rushed towards then, as he power of SSJ 10 was demon like most evil the Z fighters as to fight. Though Dark Gohan still stood there as Gotenk's move got though Turning Dark Gohan into Chocolate and sending him flying into the half destroyed rock, the wall disappeared as Gotenk's Defused back into SSJ 2 Goten and trucks.

Gogeta "our plan work and we even hit him, let go we won."

Jane "Finely."

Though it was not Gohan was now near fully control my the demon his dark energy combined with the demons energy creating a ball just like the Sprit bomb but a dark lighting on. The sky turned Black as a dark lighting beam broke thought he clouds dark rain poured down causing Gogeta to defuse and the Z fighter couched down unaware to move you to the pure evil power which was leaking out of SSJ 10 Dark demon Gohan.

Then just as all hope was lose Piccolo and Tien return, Piccolo powered up ready to use a move which used on King Piccolo.

Piccolo "Gohan, I see the demon energy inside the Dark energy as took control turning you in your Dark demon form."

Dark Gohan hair was like spikes, lighting shooting out like out of control gun. His eyes pure Black, His cloths of Black demon cloths with a demon Patten on.

Tien "What, I am feeling weak, what happing

Piccolo "sorry Gohan but I have stop you no matter what, Evil Containment Wave."

Piccolo was holding the wave as it traps and started to seal Dark Gohan away but just as it causes the sky to return to normal, Pan stood up facing Piccolo."

Pan "No, 2x Ultimate Kamehameha."

As the Ultimate Kamehameha blasted Piccolo into the wall, She rushed towards her father as she cry due him losing control of himself. As the other Z fighters tried to rush in Goku and Vegeta stop them.

Vegeta "Let Pan do this, it may be the own way to save Gohan."

Pan flew towards Dark Gohan as the evil wave disappeared allowing Gohan raged more out of control, as he blast Pan into the rocks she looked on at her father. She stood up ready to give her life.

Goku "Pan doesn't do it."

Goten "Do what."

Vegeta "you see."

Pan hold her hands out

Pan " 10 x Ultimate Kamehameha."

A powerful burst of Blue wave headed towards Gohan, Pan was inside the wave as she hold her hands out to keep control heading straight for Dark Gohan.

Jane "Pan stop it."

Z fighters " Pan no."

Out of control dark Gohan was trying to stop Pan but with no effect, Pan wave touched Gohan sending it flying inside of his body but as they thought it would kill Gohan, Pan destroyed demon energy ball within Gohan Dark energy. An explosion happened Pan SSJ mode was no more, she passed out but Just before Gohan did and as Fasha return to kill him he kissed her on the lips.

Fasha " No, you're not my master,"

Fasha flew off as Dark Gohan passed out, the other Z fighters rushed towards them.

Sometime within the week

Inside the Satan City Hospital A wing As Fasha return in a sexy outfit holding the Hand of Gohan as well as looking at Pan. Finely Gohan wake up back to normal he turn to Fasha, while Pa pretend to still be out cold.

Gohan " Fasha what are you doing here."

Fasha " Gohan I am sorry I did not save you back them and here is your world championship belt ."

Gohan " It alright."

Just As they both kissed and Gohan put his world championship belt on got up holding Fasha hand, Pan got up and hold her father hand

Pan " Yay I am happy for you father."

Gohan "Thanks come lets go."

As they head outside Vegeta Trucks and Jane was wanting for them, Vegeta looked at Fasha and Gohan holding hands."

Vegeta "I see Gohan you got a New Pure Saiyan girlfriend this time and also the belt yoy won from MR Satan while you were evil."

Gohan "what are you doing here Vegeta."

Vegeta "since the next tournament his only three years away I thought we could do training."

Gohan " Alright, how about for half of the three years we do our own training them for the other half we train together."

Vegeta "Sounds good." as Fortune teller Baba tried to stop them, they flew off in they own ways, with Vegeta, Jane trucks heading east, while Gohan holding the hand of his new girlfriend Fasha and his daughter Pan flew west."

Baba " Well I guess since six of Z fighters are out of action and thanks to Goku I have to go for plan B and I hope Goku likes."

" As Gohan, Fasha, Pan, Vegeta, Jane and trucks headed off their different ways for now to train, what is Fortune teller Baba plan and why did she thank Goku or this and more next time on dragonball EF."

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19 season 2 android invading act

This is the next act in the dragonball EF,

(Android invading act!)

Based two months after Dark Gohan saga


	20. Chapter 20 Bardock returns

" two mouths as passed since Pan saved Gohan from his own energy, but even as Gohan, his girlfriend Fasha, Pan, Vegeta, Trucks and Jane as disappeared from the group to train for the next tournament, The Z fighter begin to leave a normal peaceful life as even Goku begins to Relax with Chi-Chi, while Goten get ready to begin his first day at Satan collage , While At kane house Android 18 is trying to live without Krillin after being killed by Dark Gohan hoping one day he will come back but unaware soon they peace lives will yet again be on hold on dragon EF.

(Chapter 19- Burdock returns)

Outside of Goku's house Goten in his black suit and tie, just like what Gohan look like when he went to high school but just before he set off Goku came out holding hands with Chi-Chi.

Goku "Goten use the new flying nimbus it 5x faster the old nimbus."

Goten "I can fly to collage."

Chi-Chi "Listen to your father, don't show your power."

Goten "Flying nimbus."

A black cloud which looked like Goku clouds appeared in front of Goten, which he jumped

Chi-Chi "enjoy your tie at collage or and keep an eye for Gohan."

Goten "will do."

As Goten flew of on the black flying nimbus, Chi-Chi and Goku headed inside and the door closed some time later As Goten was sat on flying nimbus heading for Satan Collage he was thinking just like Gohan did.

Goten "I best not show my power, but then what can I do for fun."

After a while the black flying nimbus flew over Satan city just 20 miles more with in the City to Satan collage. Goten flew overhead looking down at new improved City think what collage would be as he passed Gohan old orange star high school.

Goten "I guess I better get off here and run the rest of way to collage."

Goten Jumped off the flying nimbus still thinking about why Gohan and pan disappeared, though as he landed inside a manmade ring a massive fighter only wear fighting Jeans looked down on him.

Fighter "So you came he to challenge me."

Goten "No."

The crowd roar chanting fight, fight, and fight

Fighter manager " we got our self a fighter, and remember if the fight change he win then here get 1,000,000 Zin."

Goten " fine lets go."

The fighter rushed towards Goten but Goten easily jumped out of the way, the fighter got angry as the crowd and even the Manager was stun of our good the fighter was.

Fighter "I will get you."

The fighter kept trying to punch and kick Goten but not want to show is power he kept running around the ring Until the fighter glad a 9mm gun ready to shot Goten.

Goten "So, playing dirty."

Before the fighter could even shot Goten with one finger broke the gun and as people saw him punching the fighter out of way he was really using a low power Kamehameha. The fighter was sent flying.

Goten "Our I win this fight."

Manager "he your 1,000,000 Zin."

The crowd let Goten pass as he was walking with a case full of money towards collage , when Uub walked up

Uub "I see you use a low Kamehameha to win that match."

Goten "That right."

Uub "Well I just thought I give you this a newly build dragon radar just in case the dragonball return."

Uub walked off as Goten walked through the gate unaware that a Black hair women was follow in him to collage. He put the case full of money in the locker as he went to Class E-2 an English class, he walked only see two empty chair and desk right next to each other, Teacher walk up just as the black hair women walked in wearing a Female ninja outfit while the other Student was wearing the Satan clothes.

Mary "Hello class today I would welcome our two new students Goten and 15."

Goten thought about 18, 17, 16 but he also think it was just a name.

Goten "Hello, My name is Goten and I live 500 miles away from here."

15 "My name is 15 and I live 500 miles away to."

Goten sat down looking at front as 15 sat next to him.

The day at collage quickly went unaware that 15 was still watching Goten, he hid his powers throughout day from English to P.E to Maths then quick glad his case of money and ran to the roof calling flying way to the nimbus, number 15 walk out to the roof but Goten flew out of site before she could follow.

Later that Night

Goten sneak to his bedroom and hid chase full of money under is bed before jumped down to the front door and waling him as he sat down and watch tv, as Goku and Chi-Chi came down stairs.

Goku "So how did your day at collage go."

Goten "it went fine and I did not have to show my power."

Then as they sat down the door knocked and as Goku open it Fortune-teller Baba walked in.

Baba "Hello again Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten."

Goku "what can we do for you Baba."

Baba "sit down as this may not be good news."

Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten sat down as Baba looked at them as it start to heavy rain outside

Baba "the world may be a peace but I would enjoy as it lasts."

Goku "What do you mean."

Baba "well soon A Unknown emery will invade earth."

Chi-Chi "why can we never have peace."

Baba "Since Gohan, his new girlfriend Fasha, Pan, Vegeta, trucks and Jane are unreachable."

Goten "I guess their training."

Goku "what Fasha my son new girlfriend."

? "I can't believe Fasha with Gohan."

Goku "Who that outside Baba."

Baba "right, Goku since 6 z fighter are unable and due to your past actions and thanks to giving most of your dragonball energy to create the one off green dragonball."

Goten "What is Goku."

Baba "due to the unknown time of this new threat we have bought someone you may like. So please welcome Bardock."

Goku "My father no way."

Bardock walked in wearing the same cloths when he was kill at the hand of Frieza, he stood next to Baba."

Baba "Now Goku you must train him but beware if he dies then you may lose of your Saiyan powers."

Goku "what!."

Bardock "hello everyone I am Goku father."

" Bardock as return but why and why is baba scared of his new treat found this and more on the next episode of dragon EF."

to be continued...


	21. Chapter 21 Goten a Criminal

" Last time on Dragonball EF with Gohan, Fasha, Pan and Vegeta, trucks and Jane already gone for a few mouth's training Baba came to Goku house."

Baba "right, Goku since 6 z fighter are unable and due to your past actions and thanks to giving most of your dragonball energy to create the one off green dragonball."

Goten "What is Goku."

Baba "due to the unknown time of this new threat we have bought someone you may like. So please welcome Bardock."

Goku "My father no way."

Bardock walked in wearing the same cloths when he was kill at the hand of Frieza, he stood next to Baba."

Baba "Now Goku you must train him but beware if he dies then you may lose of your Saiyan powers."

Goku "what!."

Bardock "hello everyone I am Goku father."

(Goten a Criminal?)

Baba "well Goku I guess I see you later."

Baba walked out the next morning as Goten sat on his Black flying nimbus heading back to Satan collage; while Bardock came down to see Goku and Chi-Chi kissing.

Bardock "So Son what is this new treat Baba talked about."

Goku "Bardock we best head to the lookout tower to begin training."

Bardock "I am right behind you."

While Goku and Bardock head to the look out, Goten on the way to Satan collage he flew on the Black flying nimbus. After a while he got to kami house were Master Roshi came out, with Android 18 and the reckless Launch.

Roshi "good to see you Goten, our Gohan."

Android 18 "He killed Krillin which I can't get back until eh dragonball return."

Goten "I know that what he did was wrong but no he go off training with Fasha and pan."

Roshi "Ha, so he got a new girlfriend then Fasha since Videl disappear."

Android 18 "I may have relax but I am still equal to SSJ 2."

Roshi "what did you come here for."

Goten "Baba as return Bardock to Life as soon an New treat will invade earth."

Roshi "So my sister finely used her plan B."

Then as it start to rain Goten left Kami house heading to Satan collage but as he travels is still think what Baba said.

Goten thinking "Dam, better hurry all I be right, but who 15 nimbus faster."

The rain clouds covered the sky, as it began to heavy rain the sea turned rough as Goten flew 3x faster towards Satan City. The Ocean spilt into two as the flying Nimbus carried on towards Satan City. Back at kami house.

Roshi "Android 18 you have to forgive Gohan, Pan near die trying to say her."

Android 18 "I try but, I want Krillin Back."

Finely late Moring as the Satan people go about their normal lives, Goten arrives flying on the Nimbus but as he goes passed a Bank Alleyway he see Number 15 a second new student at the college with two thugs alike with 9mm guns heading towards him.

"Unaware to Goten the thugs were uncovering cops but what will happen next will Goten know in time."

Goten "Best I better help her, and take care of guns for the policemen."

Goten flew down protect number 15 like a human shield and with only two fingers sent them both flying clashing into the building.

Number 15 "Thanks. Goten don't you go to my collage."

Goten "quickly we have to move, flying nimbus."

As they both jumped on to the nimbus heading towards the Satan city outline boarder, two police Jets headed towards them, as he Goten looked around he saw a ton of police jets heading to them.

Police "hey pull over number 15 and the other guy to."

Goten "Why are they chasing us."

Number 15 thinking "down I left my case o well better keep watching Goten."

The flying nimbus head out of Satan city to North city to drop her off, As they flew over dozen police jets with sirens roaring head behind them as the chase was on. The flying nimbus went left to right, going over mountains and rivers a like. More Police jets came after two run away as the nimbus was a moment being close in on by police jets.

Goten "Dam it already afternoon and though we near north city these police jet still chasing us."

The chase carry on passing east city, roaring lake and many more the flying nimbus carry on running off the police, though as afternoon start to turn to night and with near north city the police kept coming chasing though all the time and now Goten turned around.

Number 15 "Thanks Goten you can drop me here."

Goten "Ok."

Goten stop the nimbus and number 15 got off and secret went into a tunnel leading to north city but as he head back to East District police jets were still chasing the nimbus throughout the locations leading to East District.

Police "Pull over all or we will fire at your cloud."

Goten "Dam, why are the still coming after me."

The cop chased rain on as Goten seem to be having fun testing his cloud out, the police jet kept telling Goten to pull over but he kept going passing newly build Muscle fortress, Northern Mountains and even passed North City as he head to the east District but no matter were he as it came to night a Army of police jets were out firing to take down Goten cloud.

"Unaware to Goten he help number 15 who robbed a bank but will he do the unthinkable as he trys to get back home on time."

Goten "Dam, why are they firing."

Police "Pull over."

Goten "sorry for this, Kamehameha."

Goten turn firing a Kamehameha wave blowing up the parts of the police jets sending them all firing into the Mountain Road River. Meanwhile At a hidden Lab inside a room with massive confence Tv number 15 boss appeared on the TV.

? "How the plan going."

Number 15 "I lose the money but I found someone that I have been watching Goten."

? "Good, He be on wanted list but remember you must kill him."

Number 15 "don't worry I will."

"Who is that same man and what plan does he have in motion, is this the invade baba was on about or not and who number 15 found next on dragonball EF.

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22 Danger at college

" As Goten heads for another day of collage he is unaware that he is heading in danger but what sort and is number 15 really a android fine today on Dragonball EF."

(Danger at Collage! Goten VS android 15)

As Goten travels over Northern Mountains here keeps thinking about number 15, as he fold his hand up and close is eyes.

Goten "Dam it, what was that bout yesterday as it only my three day at collage."

(Flashback to yesterday)

Near the Bank alleyway, as two thugs with 9mm guns was heading towards Number 15 Goten jumped down and with two fingers sent the two undercover cops flying. Then he called the black flying nimbus to come to him but as he got on and few towards north city two police jets was behind him.

Police "hey pull over number 15 and the other guy to."

Goten "Why are they chasing us."

Number 15 thinking "Dam I drop my briefcase"

(End of flashback)

Sometime later Goten arrived at Satan collage but as he jumped down to the roof Number 15 was with a RR hat and a sexy Santa outfit easily making Goten eyes glow and his black hair spike up for a second.

Number 15 "So you arrived Goten."

Goten "wait, you're the bank robber from yesterday and now why we got chase by the police."

Number 15 "that right and thanks to our plan is about to happen and invasion will begin as I android 15."

Goten "what! Dr Gero can't be alive."

Goten looked shocked as he jumped back taking this suit off and ended up with his Father outfit with the dragon Logo, number 15 threw her hat off and long yellow hair breeze in the wind.

Number 15 "Now, I must killed you as no must know what coming."

Goten "So an android, I see Baba tell me about an invasion which would come but I would not believe Android are back."

Number 15 " The sky is sunny and only one of us will leave here live and since I watched you from the first day your power level is below that of SSJ."

Goten "Let's go then I will stop your plan"

Android 15 "Let's Go."

As an hour passed Goten and Android 15 went close combat, going blow to blow though Goten was not using as much power as he did three months ago. The battle raged on as even Android 15 was holding back, the fighting kept going head to head until Android 15 jumped back so did Goten.

Goten "try this Kamehameha."

A blue wave rushed towards Android 15 but Android got ready to launch her attack.

Android 15 "Dragon rain dance."

The Kamehameha wave was easily disappeared much you Goten surprised, the sky turn black as five head dragon appeared fiving five headed Beam. The sky return to normal as five headed beam rushed towards Goten but Goten barely jumped out of way as it blew a hole in of.

Goten "I will beat you Android 15."

Android 15 "better get ready as now it time for my full power."

The ground shaked as Android 15 muscle got bigger, hey hair grow longer as she looked at Goten her eyes her growing with power.

Android 15 "Now, come at me Goten as I now super Android 15."

Goten "I will beat you, super Kamehameha."

A bigger Kamehameha flew towards Android 15 but she easily defect it and They both went head to head blow to blow as the day turned to Afternoon. They kept going but a Goten was blasted into the wall and again as he rushed towards her.

Android 15 "You're weak for a Saiyan."

Goten "I may not be a full Saiyan but I am still as strong as I was back them Kamehameha."

Android 15 "Don't you get it, that won't work triple Ki blast."

Android 15 holds three of her fingers out and gathers Ki energy inside of them, and then she fires three Ki energy missiles. It yet again dispel Goten Kamehameha, though Goten punched her into the wall but they went blow to blow though no matter how many times they went left to right, up to down and even flying in mid air Goten kept being beat up and clashed into a wall.

Goten "It time, I showed the power of a Saiyan, how about SSJ 2."

Android 15 "what!"

Goten power energy roses transforming into SSJ 2 with Yellow aura clocking him but even as he only use half of the power of SSJ 2 he quick begins to win against number 15, as they even matched when the clashed no was giving a inch.

Android 15 "you can't be A SSJ."

Goten "so long Kamehameha."

Thanks to SSJ 2 power his blast number 15 in to the broke down wall, as they rushed towards each other they were even matched as both kept punching kicking and blasting one another. After a while the bell rang with both SSJ 2 Goten and android 15 covered with wound look no came to roof .

Android 15 "try this Dragon rain dance."

As she prepare to fire her move, Goten found an open, as using his SSJ 2 speed put his hand on her chest a she looked disbelief.

Goten "Low power Kamehameha."

Goten fired a tiny Kamehameha wave At Android 15 and it had just enough power to blaster in the wall, as he looked up at Goten.

Android 15 "finish me, as this was a close match,"

Goten powered down back to normal as he called the Black Nimbus and jumped on but before he left he turned around to Android 15.

Goten " I need to start training again as I could not use full power of SSJ 2 but Android 15, you are a cute women and I cannot finish you off goodbye."

Android 15 " Android Assassin Delta squad is heading to the lookout tower, but the next time we meet I will Kill you Goten no matter if you're a student or not."

Goten Flew away on the flying Nimbus heading towards the Look tower, as he looked at Android 15 for the last time.

Goten "I understand and thanks."

As he flew up heading to lookout tower Foreteller Baba appeared.

Baba "you call me Goten."

Goten "Tell everyone to head to the lookout tower even Bulma and Chi-Chi."

Baba "Very well."

"While Goten heads towards the lookout tower and with the other Z fighter also heading to the lookout tower who is this Android Assassin Delta and is earth on the edge of the invasion found next time on Dragonball EF."


	23. Chapter 23 Battle at the lookout

"As Goten on Nimbus and the other Z fighters heading up by flying and With Roshi, Super Android 18 Chi and Bulma in the Capsule co Helicopter, unaware that A Army of Androids are ready for invasion of earth can I Z fighters stop this new treat found out today on Dragonball EF."

(Battle at the lookout tower)

On the Lookout Goku and Bardock finished inside the time Chamber and as they walked out with Bardock improve looked, they walked up to freeze after only being in their for half a day.

Frieza "you can go back in as you only are in there for only six mouths."

Bardock "we done enough but say got any food we can eat."

Goku "that right, we could not cook inside of there."

Frieza "very well, they a feast over they for you."

While Goku and Bardock began to head up for some food, Goten jumped down from the black Nimbus as Frieza turned around.

Frieza "what can we do for you Goten."

Goten "Bardock, Goku the others are also here."

Bardock "why have they all come here."

Then Chi-Chi. Bulma, Tien, Yamaha, Goten, Master Roshi, Super Android 18, Piccolo, Majin Uub arrived, as Goku looked puzzle."

Frieza "I see that Gohan, Fasha, Pan, Vegeta, trucks and Jane are not here."

Baba voices "that right, we can't find them."

Bardock "So they still training in this upcoming threat."

Then the Z fighters jumped behind Goku and Bardock as The Android Assassin Delta squad wearing the same cloths as future 18 and 17 but with numbers 1,2,3,4,5. The leading Android got ready to speak.

Android 1 "The invading of earth as Begun, as we are here to destroy you Goku and this lookout."

Bardock "You know them Goku."

Goku "Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Sarah head into the lookout tower safe room."

So as they head into the Safe room which is Under Frieze room, Goku and Bardock Both powered up to SSJ, as the other Z fighters wait for the next move. Android 1 threw Six Android tracker Radar and said " The other Six Z fighters you may leave and try to stop our Mid Invasion Army."

Piccolo "we better move, before we lose earth."

Goten "Why are you helping us."

Android 1 "Because we are here for Goku and Bardock."

Goku "Go now we deal with this."

Goku powered up to SSJ 2, as the other Z fighters Flew following their android tracker Radar which looked a bit like the Dragon Radar Goten got under is bed. Bardock got ready to attack why Goku also got ready. Inside the Safe room with five Frieza guards blockage the sfae room door.

Bulma "Dam this room is like a small house."

Sarah "I just hope my trucks will be alright."

Chi-Chi "Dam it I wish Gohan, Fasha and pan was here at the time like this."

Bulma "I know like my Vegeta and trucks."

Roshi "Don't worry Goku and Bardock can handle them as their Father and Son."

Meanwhile back outside the lookout as Frieza heads into the dragonball creating the new Dragon balls fir earth room SSJ 2 Goku and SSJ Bardock got ready to face off."

Android 1"Get ready to fight Android 5 you're up."

Android 5 "Ok, so which one of you both will I be fighting."

Goku "Father you're up."

Bardock "Ok, Goku it me your fighting against."

While Both Goku and Assassin squad delta stood back Bardock when blow to blow with Android 5, they were punching Match to Match. Two hours as passed and Bardock was still going blow to blow with Android 5 in close combat As Goku and Assassin squad delta looked on.

Bardock "Try this, Kamehameha."

Android 5 "Is that all you got super Death beam."

Much like tao Android 5 hold is Death beam gun much like the size of Super ray, he fired towards the oncoming Kamehameha creating an explosion sending them Both flying. They went straight into it firing energy Beams as one another as each other keep defecting but then Android 5 powered and turned into Super Android 5 as he punched into the Time chamber door.

Goku "Father Look out for his weak spot."

Android 1 "Ha, their no weak points and soon even our Army will crushed your friends and earth."

Bardock "I try this Ki rockets."

Bardock powers his Ki in each other is fingers then he fired out as 10 yellow Ki rockets head towards Android 5 but Android 5 disappeared as it rushed pass the Android as they jumped back out of the way. Bardock just flew up missing Android 5 Punch before they went in close combat going blow to blow.

Bardock "Is that all you hot."

Android 5 "is that all the power of SSJ."

Bardock "Kamehameha."

They yet again went head to head as Bardock was slowly being kept being punched into the wall, As Goku looks on believe that though he only had half day outside of the time camber. He got still going towards A equal to SSJ 2 super Android 5.

Android 5 "show me the true power of the Saiyans."

Then as Afternoon drawn, and Android 5 prepare another death beam in that split second the SSJ Bardock saw an opening. He rushed up just getting up to his body before he fired his death beam.

Bardock "Got you now Kamehameha."

To Assassin squad shocked Bardock made Android 5 blew up, though Bardock powered down, Goku quickly powered up to SSJ 3 and with his SSJ 3 speed blew up the other two, as Bardock jumped back to a same part of where Goku was, Goku powered back down to SSJ as Android 1 walked up.

Android 1 "How dare you Android 3 take care of Bardock I got this one."

Goku "Let's get it on."

Android 1 "This will be the end of Bardock, as he most of his energy blowing up the second weakens."

Goku "well then let's go."

"As the other Z fighters track down the android army who the leader and with Bardock again getting ready to attack Android 3, Goku prepare to face off against Android 1 the leader of the Assassin guard delta will Goku win or it the end of lookout and their family alike found next time on dragon EF.

to be continued...


	24. Chapter 24 Defend west city

"After Bardock destroyed android 5 in SSJ and Goku who destroyed 2 and 4, now as Goku prepares to face off against Assassin squad delta leader, can Bardock survive another battle with Android 3 found out today on Dragonball EF."

(Defend west City)

At the lookout tower while, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Sarah and as Super Android 18 daughter Marron finely return and head into the safe room after the other Android were distract as they got ready to attack SSJ 2 Goku and Bardock.

Android 1 " 3 attack Bardock, while I stop you Goku from being back the earth dragonball thanks to your Namekian friend Dende who is helping the reborn earth Guardian Frieza."

While Lights was coming from the dragonball creator room Android 3 began going blow to blow as they clashed punch to punch, kick to kick though Bardock was weaker after the fight with Android 5.

Goku " Frieza and Bardock may have be bought back by the Green dragon balls which I gave most of the dragon energy which have now disappeared but Let get on with this."

Android 1 "So a SSJ 2 Goku, but I also as power and now the leader of the Assassin Squad delta I will kill you, Death Beam."

Goku "10x Kamehameha."

Bardock and Android 3 kept going head to head as Goku was 10x Kamehameha wave was locked in a beam struggle with Android 1 Death beam though Goku was getting ready. As Goku and Android 1 are in a beam struggle Bardock got ready to attack Android 3.

Bardock "Well see how you do against a true SSJ."

Bardock yet powered up to SSJ, though the yellow aura was smaller due to Bardock using most of his energy, he looked as Android 5 went super equal to SSJ 2.

Bardock "Final Revenger."

Android 3 "what no way!"

Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground but meanwhile as battle at lookout carries on in west City after Both Majuub and Goten destroyed Android 11 and 12 with a Chocolate Kamehameha, Assault! As remaining people of West city ran to cover in an Half destroyed city

Goten "We protect west City Majuub."

Majuub "No, wait."

Goten "what is Majuub."

Majuub "well, looking at this tracker they are many waves of androids heading toward us."

Goten "What, They a lot of them."

Majuub "Get ready he they land."

Goten powered up to SSJ 2 while Majuub stand near by Goten ready to defend west city, Android 20 the leader of the small Army from 21 to 40. With so Many Androids Both SSJ Goten and Majuub tried to hold back energy.

Android 20 "We so many brother and sister all over this planet destroying anyone and even to destroy you Z fighters so give or else my small will end you."

Goten "No we fight, we not allow you to destroy West City."

Majuub "Chocolate Kamehameha."

A Chocolate like Kamehameha waves head towards Android 20 but as he power up to super, he defect it and order this small Army to also power up to super. The other Androids powered up to super As Goten and Majuub got ready.

Goten "Get ready Majuub this will be a long fight."

Majuub "Lets attack, now Chocolate Kamehameha."

Goten "Super Kamehameha."

The two Kamehameha wave rushed towards android 20 but as Super Android 21 and 22 stood as a human shield. The wave destroyed both Super Android 21 and 22 but even after that the other Android began out numbing both Goten and Majuub as they went blow to blow in lose combat create bangs in air and ground.

Back at the lookout Goku was fighting Android 1 in the air in close combat as Android 1 was more hurt then Goku which only had a few cuts, Bardock was also hanging on against the much stronger Android 3. Android 3 punched Bardock into the wall of the lookout just missing the safe room.

Bardock "I will not give up that easily, try this Final Spirit Cannon."

A whitish-blue sphere of ki head towards Android 3 but as his defect Bardock appeared behind him,

Bardock "This end for you. Explosive Wave."

Inside the Safe room, Marron turns too Master Roshi asking about her mother Super Android 18 and her Dad Krillin.

Marron "what happen to my mother and father."

Chi-Chi "I am sorry Marron your mother is fighting the Android invasion and."

Roshi "Krillin was killed by Dark Gohan before Pan saved in from his own power."

Marron "No! Gohan will pay for this."

Bulma "you must forgive; the dragonball are being recreate that why Goku and his father Bardock are fending the lookout."

Marron "try."

Back at west City Both Goten and Majuub were destroyed Android after Android as Android 20 order then rest of his small Army to attack but when Goten thanks to a Ki beam had a red cut on his face they Both Jumped back as the Android got ready to re attack.

Goten "Majuub we can't keep this up for ever as we only destroyed half of this small Army commander."

Majuub "we have no choice but to keep it up."

Goten "Alright, I best power down to ultra SSJ to save energy."

Majuub "Time for my max power."

Majuub powered up to his full power as Goten powered down to ultra SSJ before charging in and going head to with both Goten had to fight 10 and Majuub fight 9 as Android leader 20 steps back to watch, Then kept keeping up and holding of the outnumbered attacks.

Android 20 "Keep it up, you can't last forever."

Goten "we can't give up, Full Power Energy Blast Volley."

Majuub "Chocolate Beam."

Goten thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent, as Yet again two Androids step in the way to protect Android 20 though they were only eight left they stood in the line holding their hands out together.

Goten "Get ready Majuub."

Android 20 "Die, now tri eight death beam."

With Android 20 orders all the rest of the Android fired death beam create A massive tri eight wave, at it rushed to Goten and Majuub thy jumped up knowing that they have stop that attack.

Goten & Majuub "sorry west city, now die."

Goten & Majuub "Chocolate Friend Super Kamehameha."

Android 20 "what no."

Together with Majuub. Both Goten and Majuub launched Chocolate Multiple super Kamehameha wave which exploded with the tri eight death ray though the second small Army of Androids were destroyed west city was no more it like a empty wasteland then Videl flew and Appeared next to Goten and Majin uub as they both powered back to normal state.

"As west city was destroyed to stop the second small Army, why have Videl appeared after so long, and found this and much more on next chapter of dragon EF."

to be continued...


	25. Chapter 25 Videl 's request!

"Last time on dragonball EF, in order to stop second small Army of androids led my Android 20 and their tri eight Beam, Goten and Majuub together launched a Chocolate Friend Super Kamehameha which exploded killing the second small Army but at a cost of west city now as Videl appears how may more sacrifice do Z fighters have to make to stop this Android invasion found today on Dragon EF."

(Videl Request)

Videl landed Next to Goten and Majuub at the location were west city once stood as they looked shocked to see her.

Goten "Videl I thought you died at hands of Fasha."

Videl "I would have been if it was not for Yajirobe bring me the Beans."

Majuub "what can we do for you Videl."

Videl "I see, you had to sacrifice west city to stop this second small Army."

Goten "yes they are over 200 Androids together."

Videl " I need your help at Satan City, as Piccolo and Yamcha is already trying to fed of waves after waves of Android to protect my father Mr Satan who thanks to Gohan is no longer the world champion."

Goten "Sorry to say Videl I think he with Fasha now, you going to see Pan."

Videl "I understand and I can't as I will stand by my father's side."

Then Videl, Goten, Majuub flew off towards Satan City in hope to help Piccolo and Yamcha, meanwhile at Satan City Piccolo and Yamcha was destroying Android after Android with Hellzone Grenade and Wolf Fang Blast but they kept coming as inside Mr Satan Mansion Mr Satan was looking out window at the half destroyed city with the Satan city people inside hoping for the best.

Yamcha "Dam it we already destroyed ten but they are more coming."

Piccolo "we have to keep fighting, until Videl can get help."

Yamcha "Ok Kamehameha."

Piccolo "Hyper Explosive Demon Wave."

Both the Kamehameha wave and the Hyper Explosive Demon Wave which create a blast which emanates from him in all directions, together killing six more Androids but they kept coming.

Meanwhile over Penguin Village As Goten, Videl and Majuub head towards Satan City, they see ONE Three member Android destroying parts of the village, As they landed Goten powered up to SSJ ready to fight.

Arale shouted "Leave me alone and my Village

? Android "your whole Village ran in doors so I guess we must destroy it."

Then As the Android turned around SSJ Goten, Majuub and Videl landed as they Three Android got ready to attack."

Goten "Leave her alone, she one of Goku friend."

? Android "what you going to do, your weak."

Videl "this is your last warning."

? Android "attack them."

The Android try to attack with the time it started it all ready ending as Both Goten and Majuub fired a Kamehameha and Chocolate Kamehameha but before it hit the three Android threw their body's bomb into the village destroying Penguin village but moments before it full blew up Goten glad the out cold Arale and start to fly towards the lookout tower saving her from Death, while Both Videl and Majuub head to Satan City.

Sometime later As Videl and Majuub are near Satan City Fortuneteller Baba appeared

Baba "Videl you need to destroy Satan City."

Videl "No! My father's still there."

Goten "Why Baba, we can hold off enough wave."

Baba "Unlike West City, The first of the Android Heavy Lab Fortress is hidden within Satan City."

Majuub " We see, come on were need to head to Satan city."

Baba "Videl I hope you make the right choice."

Fortuneteller Baba Left, As Goten, Majuub and Videl head to Satan City but as they got closer they saw Piccolo and Yamcha badly hurt and passed out, So Goten fired a Super Kamehameha forcing the Androids back for a few second as they landed in Half destroyed Satan City near Satan Mansion the Android prepare for another attack.

Goten "Piccolo."

Videl "Dam it, I need to save my father."

Videl rushes off towards Satan Mansion but while three Androids block and attack Videl, Goten and Majuub create a wall to Protect Piccolo and Yamcha as Androids rushed back to attack over 30 kept coming.

Majuub "Ready Goten Lets attack."

Goten "Kamehameha."

Majuub "Chocolate beam."

No matter how many times Goten and Majuub kept destroying Android, The City burn as even Videl just hang on against the three Androids. They kept fighting Android after Android.

Majuub "Goten, Must Keep fighting."

Goten "I don't know how long we can last as that first Lab is creating More Androids then we can destroy."

Majuub "Goten we must try to protect Satan City for Videl."

Goten "well then it time to go full power."

The ground shucked as Goten powered to SSJ 2 with SSJ aqua with white lighting inside Goten was full SSJ 2, while Majuub powered up to the max as his purple aqua clocked in.

Videl shouted "We Must holdout a little bit longer."

Goten "I had enough Super Kamehameha."

Majuub " Buu chocolate rush."

As super Kamehameha wave kept coming as Goten kept firing it, Majuub combine his chocolate beam with his rushed attack causing more Androids to turn to chocolate as kept going close combat.

Goten " Dam it their just to many of them."

Majuub " I don't know how long I can last."

After many hours on fighting Videl, Goten and Majuub were tidy to fight, Videl pick up Both Piccolo and Yamcha. Then Mr Satan shouted."

Satan "Videl you must stop the Android Army no matter the cost."

Videl "we need to head to lookout to treat the injured

Goten and Majuub "Ok let's go."

Meanwhile as they head to the look Goten powered up to Max and lunched his most powerful Super Kamehameha as it hit Satan City it blew up and Like west City the Android threat in the part of earth was over, At Lookout Bardock and Goku finished Android 20 with father and son Kamehameha but then as they rested with Roshi and other heading out of safe room, as Frieza and Dende also did the new earth dragonball relocate across the earth. Super Android 18 landed out cold of lookout tower, as Goten, Videl and Majuub looked Tidy as they drop off Piccolo and Yamcha.

Goku "we need to Rest here for a while and Bardock hand out his beans."

"So while below the lookout the Androids carry attacking earth, Z fighter as no choice but to rest, even though the first lab was destroyed at cost of Satan City what are the Z fighters next plan and can they save earth found next time on dragonball Ef.

to be continued...


	26. Chapter 26 reteat of the Z fighters

"Last time on Dragonball EF thanks to Mr Satan words, Videl request to blow up Satan City but though Satan City was destroyed alone with the first lab of the Android Army all the Z fighters rallied at Lookout tower to rest while Piccolo, Yamcha super Android 18 was resting.

(Dragonball Hunt is on)

As the Android Army carries on attacking, Chi-Chi and Bulma picked up Majuub, Goten, Yamcha and Piccolo as they head inside the lookout. While everyone else gathered around hoping to come with a new plan.

Videl "We already to destroyed Both West City, and Satan City to stop the first Lab but what we going to do."

Marron "We can't let any more people die."

Goku "We have to wait as with West City destroyed the Dragon Radar will also be destroyed."

Then Bulma ran out as and looked at Goku.

Bulma "I gave it to Majuub but he still out cold."

Goku "Dam it! We can't use beans as Korin tower was destroyed during out fight."

Super Android 18 "We have to wait."

Though Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Goku, Bardock, Master Roshi sat down thinking what to next, with Majuub out cold still the Z fighters were sense that the Army of androids were Carrying blowing nearly everything in the Path as they head to the main City.

Bardock "Dam north City is no more, what we going to do."

Marron "We have to try to protect everyone."

Bulma "they is no choice, we need wait for Majuub to fund the Dragon Radar.

As the Z fighters sat waiting for Majuub to awaken and with the destruction carrying on don form the lookout Goku and Bardot prepare to have a sparring match, as Goku hoping that it will increase Bardock energy so he does not get tidy easily. They faced each other from north to south.

Goku "So father you Ready as I won't hold back."

Goku powered up to SSJ 3

Bardock "I won't to son."

Bardock powered up to SSJ, then they clashed going bow to bow, while the others fighter also begin to start a bit of train while waiting for the rest to fully rested. Super Android 18 now fully rested also joined in the training with Frieza as they battle it on out. Dende was trying to heal the other fighters so they could get up but due to the extreme Tidiness it was going slowly.

Bardock "Try this Kamehameha."

Goku "Super Kamehameha."

Meanwhile as Bardock and Goku were in the beam struggle and were stll fighting, near the Lookout door outside Super Android 18 got ready to face Frieza as they face east to west.

Frieza "I hope your ready Super 18."

Super 18 "Let's go."

The battle between super 18 and Frieza began, as Goku and Bardock were still going head to head as the other people watched even Videl fully rest sat down to watch. The lookout was shaking as All four were powering up firing and clash close combat, then Super 18 and Frieza jumped back and landed on the ground.

Super 18 " Try this, Kamehameha."

Frizea " So Krillin taught you that move, well you may be equal to a SSJ 2 but try this Super Nova."

The move clashed as, Super 18 remembered back to when Dark Gohan used it against Goten and trucks, she moved out the way as Both Frieza and Super 18 clashed. While Goku and Bardock sat down eating Videl walked up to Goku in the hopes he can sense Gohan.

Videl " were is Gohan."

Goku " He masking his energy."

Bardock " then it upto us."

Videl " I Know Chi-Chi, Bulma, super 18 Daughter Marron, Roshi and me is not much Help but they must be something eslc we can do as people are dieing down they."

Goku " Videl, we can wish them back with he dragon balls but we all need to be fully rested so we can counter Attack against the Android Army."

Then Majuub walked out, and ran to Goku.

Majuub " what Happen, why are we at the lookout."

Goku " because…"

Then just before he answered they sense centre City no more, Even Majuub prepare for a three way battle with Goku and Bardock, All the Z fighters and friends gathered around As Dende thee lookouts healer appeared from the rest room.

Dende " Yamcha, Goten and Piccolo just need Some rest now."

Roshi " I can't belive they bought us to this."

Bardock " we need to wait before we launch a counter attack."

Goku " Dende can you sense fortune-teller Baba."

Dende " It faint, it seems that even her Palace Is not Safe from the Androids."

Goku " I be right back."

Goku used instant transmission to pop out right near Baba as he powered up to SSJ 5 to deal with five Androids."

Goku " I am sorry but she coming with me try this 15x Kamehameha."

The 15x Kamehameha could be felt faintly at lookout but though the Kamehameha wave blew up and unknown to Goku AA ( Android Army) second elite squard was more, though he reused the instant transmission due to the Kamehameha wave resting with the already burning Placae it also blew creating a small hole the ground.

Chi-Chi & Bulma " hurry up Goku."

Dende " her palace his destroyed."

Roshi " No it can't be."

Then Goku appeared with fortune-teller baba, as every rushed to her hoping to find Gohan, Vegeta, Pan, Fasha, Jane and trucks and the Dragon Radar.

Chi-Chi " can you found Gohan."

Bulma " and my husband as well as the dragon Radar."

Baba " Fine I try but my Place along with my fighters are gone."

Baba tried to find Gohan and the other five Z fighters but with no looked

Baba " They Masking they energy so we don't find them."

Goku " So they are really Alive."

Then just before she find the Dragon Radar Goten walked and powered up to SSJ2 as he began to fly up

Chi-Chi " were you going Goten."

Goten " I am off to to get the Dragon Radar."

Bulma " with Vegeta no about or Gohan, Pan, Gohan Girlfriend Fasha, Jane and trucks let someone come with you."

Goten " No I be better on my own."

Videl " trust him if he is in trouble Goku could use the instant transmission to help him."

Goku " that right, but for now the rest of us has to wait here while are other friends are resting."

Goten blasted and flew In SSJ 2 mode with yellow aura clocking him, heading towards east Distinct

" As the AA carries on they war Path destroying Citys and as much land as they can, While the other Z fighters are at lookout powerless to stop them , Goten heads towards East Distinct to get the Dragon Radar but can Goten be successful or will he find out next time on Dragon EF"

to be continued...


	27. Chapter 27 Evade Kamehameha Missiles

" Last time on Dragonball EF with the AA ( Android Army) still raging war on earth, Goku success saved fortune-teller Baba from her destroyed Place, Knowing that the His friends are powerless at the lookout waiting for the remaining Z fighters to full recover, Goten flying In SSJ 2 Mode head towards east District to get the dragon Radar today on Dragonball EF."

( Evade Kamehameha Missiles)

After Passing the Destroyed Korlin tower, SSJ 2 Goten rushed down hoping to find the Dragon Radar quickly but even before he finished going though the clouds Android which coulod transform into fighting Jets followed Goten behind as he turned around and looked.

Goten " Dam it, transforming Android looks like they ready to fire."

Android 125 " the AA will flatten earth and now though we are Jets were ready to attack."

Goten " Bring it on though give you five minutes, so I can get bit of training before I reach East District."

As the Jets fired Tri death Beam, which was pure burst of Ki towards Goten, Goten flew down out fo the cloud, while Jets were still firing Goten kept flying away training his movement speed.

Goten " you have to try better then that or I just blew you up."

Android 125 " your cocky for a bunch of weakens as the Earth Z fighters as ran away."

Goten " Yes I guess you won, Not!"

Android 125 " Now die, Android 130 lets combine are attack."

Androids 130 " Right Double Tri death beam."

Goten kept flying and Evading from Tri Death beam as he fly passed Penguin Village heading to Goku house in east district, The androids jest were trying to take out SSJ 2 Goten.

Goten " you know You only got a few hours before I reach were I am going, but can you shoot me down Androids' as he got

Android 125 " Don't get cocky Ha."

Goten carry on flying the penguin village way near the quarter way Mark A blockade of Android jets got ready to attack.

Android 130 " Now what you going to do lets hold firer."

Goten " Looks like you block my way."

Android 125 " your trapped give up."

Goten flew closer and closer as the Androids wait to kill a SSJ, but though he was getting closer unaware to the Androids he was preparing to blast the blockade. Goten looked back then at the upcoming Blockade

Goten " Multiple Burning attack."

a lot of energy beams hit all the blockade destroying over 10, the move was Copy of trucks burning expect like the colour of the Kamehameha wave. Goten flew passed as it blew up the blockage but, the two other Android jets were still behind firing the death ray.

Goten " only got hour left before you go bye, o and did you like what I did to your blockade."

Androids 125 "I will get you, as your one Z fighter against an Army of Androids."

An hour passed when finely Goten fired A Kamehameha destroying the to jets but when he got near Goku house his home he saw that two Androids teams over 5000 were starting to destroy East District tried to look for the Dragon Radar but at the same time for a split second Goten sense Multiple SSJ energy before they disappeared.

Goten " It must be them, I better go I need help."

Goten rushed of towards dragon rock, hoping to find the source of the SSJ second spike, While he Heard two androids team blowing stuff up. Goten flew faster in SSJ 2 using full SSJ 2 to hurry.

Goten " I got speed up, better power down."

Goten powered down back to normal called for the flying Nimbus, as the Black cloud came again Goten flew 5 Faster as he rested his energy.

Goten " good, Almost their."

Goten finely arrived but as he flew across Dragon unaware to Goten That a voice from before was talking.

? " Try it Pan, lets carry on training."

Pan " Ok, Kamehameha Missiles."

Goten looked down and saw a Blue Powerful Kamehameha wave coming up.

Goten " Dam, I must power up to SSJ 2 s it not normal Kamehameha."

As Soon as Goten powered up and even before he could counter with a super Kamehameha, the Kamehameha wave split and thousand of Kame Missile were heading towards Goten but unaware to Goten they were not normal missiles they were energy seeking Missiles.

Goten " Dam, better head s towards east district now."

Goten flew full SSJ 2 speed but the Kame Missile were Still gaining on him, he tried to out flask the Missiles but they were still chasing after Goten SSJ 2. Goten turned around

Goten " Super Kamehameha."

Even as the super Kamehameha wave hit the Missiles grew to two thousands which was now closing on Goten.

Goten " How, Is that possible."

Goten was getting near east District but it Split up into three thousand Kamehameha Missile, to Goten shocked he kept trying to launch Kamehameha but It kept multiplying going over five thousands then Goten

Goten " Wait, it Must be tracking my energy but it can't be possible that it won't fade away until it hit a energy target."

After a while and barely Goten just moving out of the way before the now then ten thousand hit, he powered down and flew inn his normal but event hat little be of energy Missiles kept closing in but finely Goten stood still and the Missile pounded the hell out of east district even the Fighters at the lookout could hear it.

Goten " what power it look like a war."

After another while the smoke cleared and Goten was very shocked as though the Army of two teams were destroyed east District looked like a nuclear Missile hit it, even he saw Goku house mostly destroyed.

Goten " no wonder that must be a power beloved SSJ 3 but how is that possible after they only had nearly year of extra training."

Goten finely got the dragon Radar and began to fly back to the lookout but with his money gone Goku after instant Mission to king kai new planet he spoke to Goten

Goku " Goten fine the dragon balls, as we need them."

Goten " Ok."

" So will Goten fine the dragon balls and what as the Z fighters got planned, and who fired the Kamehameha Missile find much more on Dragonball EF.

to be continued...


End file.
